Adventskalender 2006
by Die Weihnachts-Nacktmulle
Summary: Traditionen soll man nicht brechen! Wieder warten 24 Törchen darauf von euch entdeckt zu werden. diesmal die Jubiläumsausgabe zum 5. AK Eine schöne Adventszeit von euren Nacktmullen
1. Törchen Nr1

**Date: **1.Dezember

**Author:** Anna/Coram

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** AD/SS/MMcG

**Genre:** Parody

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört Joanne bzw. WB (abgesehen von den OCs) und wir bekommen auch leider kein Geld dafür.

**A/N: **So ihr Lieben jetzt ist es wieder so weit. Wir hoffen ihr habt Spaß mit dem Blödsinn und seid dem Ak auch diesmal wieder treu.

**Alles wegen des Bon-bons**

"Knallbon-bons!" Snape stieß sich vor Schreck beinahe seinen Federhalter, mit dem er auf einem Stück Pergament herumgekritzelt hatte, in die Nase. Er nieste. "Gesundheit." "Bitte was, Direktor?" Prof. McGonagall rieb sich kurz verstohlen das rechte Auge, sie war von dem lauten Niesen aus einem Nickerchen hochgeschreckt. „Ich sagte Gesundheit. Nicht dass Sie noch krank werden, wo sie sich doch die meiste Zeit in den Kerkern aufhalten, das ist nicht gesund. Dort ist es..." Severus quälte sich aus seiner bequemen Halblage wieder in eine eher seriöse Sitzhaltung und rieb sich die Stirn. "Das meinte ich nicht. Was haben sie davor gesagt?"

"Knallbon-bons", wiederholte Dumbledore sichtlich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die Hände auf dem Bauch verschränkt. "Ach hatte ich es doch richtig verstanden." Der Tränkemeister widmete sich wieder seiner Zeichnung. "Entschuldigen sie Albus, aber: Wie sollen uns Knallbon-bons bei der Lösung des Problems helfen? Ich glaube nicht, dass diese die Preise für selbst-leuchtende Feen senken können, so dass wir auch das ganze Schloß mit ihnen schmücken können", meldete sich Minerva zu Wort.

"Ach das wird schon klappen. Nein, ich denke Knallbon-bons wären eine nette Abwechslung für das Weihnachtsdinner." Snape starrte inzwischen gedankenverloren Fawkes an, der auf seiner Stange eingeschlafen war. Minerva hingegen lächelte. "Ja, ich glaube das wäre eine nette Idee. Womit sollen sie gefüllt sein? Also ich wäre gegen Süßigkeiten, die Schüler essen jetzt schon viel zu viele davon. Es ist nicht gut, dass der Honigtopf in Hogsmeade diesen Winter die Preise so gesenkt hat. Sie machen sich alle die Zähne kaputt. Und Poppy hat auch ohne Karies genug mit der Erkältungswelle zu tun." Albus zwinkerte: "Meine Liebe ich befürchte, dass die Schüler im Gegensatz zu uns nicht sonderlich begeistert wären von Ingwerkeksen." Er schob einen Zitronendrop von einer Wangentasche in die andere.

Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte damit einmal kurz auf den Tisch. Severus betrachtete mit erhobener Augenbraue das pink glitzernde Riesenbonbon. Der Schalk blitzte kurz in den Augen des Direktors auf. "Ich bin gespannt, was darin ist." Er nahm es und hielt ein Ende Minerva entgegen. "Sie müssen ziehen." Professor McGonagall ließ sich nicht lange bitten Es gab einen, dem Namen des pinken Ungetüms alle Ehre machenden, Knall und die drei Professoren waren in silberne Sternchen und Rauch gehüllt. Sie hörten nur ein dumpfes "Ploff", als etwas kleines Rosafarbenes auf den Schreibtisch des Professors fiel.

Es hustete, blinzelte die drei kurz an und quietschte dann los: "WHEEE!" Damit flitzte es unter das Sofa auf dem Severus und Minerva immer noch saßen. Letztere zog erschrocken die Beine an. "Nein!" Professor Snape zog ein verzweifeltes Gesicht. "Ich hasse Nacktmulle!" Unter dem Polstermöbel kicherte es inzwischen mehrstimmig. "Wir müssen sie einfangen, bevor sie wieder irgend etwas Schlimmes anstellen." Professor McGonagall sah Albus streng über den Rand ihrer Brille an. "Gib zu, dass du sie absichtlich wieder freigelassen hast." Der Direktor betrachtete schmunzelnd die Decke.

"Oh. Na schön, ich werde sie schon wieder einfangen." Severus kniete sich vors Sofa. "Lumos - Meine Güte!" "Wie viele sind das denn?!" Er kniete sich wieder hin, schob die Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben und griff unter das Sofa. "AU! Mich hat eines gebissen!" Minerva hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und kicherte verhalten. Das Kichern wurde von der Nacktmull-Ansammlung unter der Couch erwidert. "Na wartet. ACCIO NACKTMULL!" Nichts geschah.

"Wenn ich ihnen einen Tippgeben darf:Sie müssen sich schon entscheiden, welchen von denen sie meinen." In dem Moment rannten alle kleinen rosa Kerlchen auf einmal unter dem Sofa hervor und unter den Instrumentenschrank. "Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" Professor Snape krabbelte auf allen Vieren hinüber zu der großen Vitrine. Leicht errötend, als sie bemerkte, wo genau sie da nun hingesehen hatte, wandte sich Minerva dem Direktor zu. "Was hat er denn nur gegen diese kleinen Tiere?" Severus beantwortete seine Frage selbst. "Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass, wenn wir sie nicht wieder einfangen, jedes Jahr an Weihnachten irgendwelche sehr seltsamen Dinge geschehen werden... Und sie könnten mir ruhig einmal helfen."

Neben Severus öffnete sich die Tür. "Sir, ich wollte nur fragen, wie weit Sie inzwischen..." Prof. Flitwick wurde durch einen Schrei Snapes unterbrochen. "NEIN! Machen sie die Tür zu!" Aber es war zu spät. Quietschend und lachend hüpfte die Schar Nacktmulle unter den Beinen des Professors raus aus dem Zimmer. "Freiheit!", rief das Letzte.

Severus stützte den Kopf in eine Hand. "Ich hatte es befürchtet..." Verwirrt sah Filius zu Albus hinüber. "Was geht hier eigentlich vor?" Professor Dumbledore lächelte: "Ich denke wir sollten weiße Mäuse für die Knallbon-bons verwenden."


	2. Törchen Nr 2

**Date: **5. Dezember

**Author:** Lilyan (Ginny8)

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters / Pairing:** Fred und George Weasley

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling

**Authors note:** Hihi.. ein kleines Drabble, mit einer nicht ganz so neuen / originellen Idee.. immer diese Verständnisprobleme...

**Advent, Advent**

Fred und George Weasley waren schon immer brave Kinder gewesen. Außerordentlich brav. In ihren Augen waren sie die bravsten Kinder überhaupt! 7 jährige Zwillinge der besten Sorte!

Dass jeder sie verwechselte, da sie genau gleich aussahen, dafür konnten sie ja nichts. Und dafür, dass immer, wenn etwas passierte, gleich sie verdächtigt wurden, noch weniger. Schließlich hatten sie noch nie... nun gut - _fast _nie etwas getan.

Daher konnten sie natürlich gar nicht verstehen, warum ihre Mutter, Molly Weasley höchstpersönlich, ihnen böse war. Sie hatte es ihnen doch selbst erlaubt.

Schließlich hatten sie doch _gefragt_, ob sie den Adventskranz anzünden durften!


	3. Törchen Nr 3

**Date: **3.Dezember

**Author: **kleine Alraune

**Category: **Short Story

**Characters/ Pairing:** Molly / Arthur

**Genre: **Fluff/ romance

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** Das Café, die OC's, die Story und die Süßigkeiten gehören mir.

Der Rest gehört Joanne K. Rowling beziehungsweise WB.

Ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen.

**Authors note: **Ich wünsche euch einen frohen ersten Advent.Ist euch mal aufgefallen, das romantisch aus „Roman" und „Tisch" besteht.Tja, also zündet euch ne Kerze an, und setzt euch mit einem guten Buch an den Tisch.

Bis dahin eure kleine Alraune

Für Matthias

**Mir wird warm, wenn ich an die Kälte damals denke**

Hogsmead lag im Dunkeln, aber das fiel kaum jemandem auf.

Denn die ganze Stadt strahlte im Licht von hunderten Kerzen und magischen Lichtern, die sich im Schnee spiegelten.

In der Luft lag ein schwerer warmer Duft von Tannen, Kaminfeuer und den Weihnachtsspezialitäten aus dem Honigtopf.

Für die Hogwartsschüler war es der letzte Ausgangstag vor Weihnachten.

Und so wuselten die der oberen Klassen in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt und dick in die Schals ihrer Hausfarben eingepackt durch den kleinen Ort um dort noch die letzten Geschenke für die Familie zuhause und die Schulkollegen zu besorgen.

Einige ganz fleißige trugen schon bunt verschnürte Päckchen zur Post um sie per Eule zu verschicken. In kleinen Grüppchen standen sie beieinander, probierten mit roten Wangen und Nasen die neu erworbenen Bratapfel-mit-Vanillesoße-Drops und Mistelkaugummis.

Sie sprachen aufgeregt über ihre Verabredungen zum Weihnachtsball und die diskutierten über die unglaubliche Menge an Hausaufgaben die man ihnen wieder einmal gegeben hatte.

Die damals 16 jährige Molly Prewett rieb sich die kalten Hände aneinander.

„So kalt? Komm her, ich wärm dich ein bisschen auf.", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Wir sind auch gleich da."

Mollys Gesicht bildete nun langsam aber sicher einen monochromen Farbzusammenschluss mit ihrem Haar und dem Rot ihres Griffindor Schals.

Sie war nervös, ihr erstes Date dauerte nun kaum drei Minuten und er hielt schon ihre Hand.

Wo sollte das nur hinführen? Aber es fühlte sich gut an, soviel war sicher.

Die beiden schlängelten sich durch die prall gefüllte Hauptstraße von Hogsmead bis zu einem kleinen windschiefen Fachwerkhaus, das ein Muggle wohl als „Hexenhäuschen" bezeichnet hätte - Was in diesem Fall auch kein Fehler wäre.

Über der Tür hing ein grünes Schild mit geschwungenem Schriftzug „Zur hüpfenden Teetasse".

Durch die Fenster fiel goldgelbes Licht in den Schnee.

„Mein Lieblingsort in Hogsmead.", sagte er und öffnete ihr die Tür.

Eine Welle warmen Zimtgeruchs schwappte nach draußen als sie eintraten.

Molly sah sich scheu um.

Der große Raum war mit Stechpalme, Tanne, Mistelzweigen und roten Beeren dekoriert und wirkte unglaublich einladend.

Im Hintergrund lief Musik und einige Gäste tanzten beschwingt.

Der Laden gefiel ihr auf Anhieb.

„Oh, da ist Ginny, wir kennen uns schon ewig, sie ist wundervoll! Ich werd sie dir vorstellen.", sagte er aufgeregt.

Sie folgte ihm eingeschnappt. Wollte er ihr jetzt seine langjährige Freundin vorstellen oder was sollte das werden?

Sie war ziemlich verdutzt, als sie vor einer sehr alten Hexe stand. Schneeweißes Haar fiel ihr bis auf die Schultern, ihr Gesicht war faltig und sie trug einen unglaublich hässlichen violetten Umhang.

Molly schloss sie sofort ins Herz.

„Oh Arthur, du hast deine Freundin mitgebracht!", quiekt Ginny.

„Wir sind nicht…!", platzen beide hervor.

„Jaja, schon klar. Ich hab noch einen Tisch für euch, sehr romantisch."

Sie zwinkerte Molly zu und führte die beiden zum Tisch.

„Für dich Arthur, Kürbiskernkaffe, wie immer. Und was trinkt die hübsche Lady?"

„Utterihr!", nuschelte Molly, die mit dem Schal in den Zähnen ihren Umhang ablegte.

„Kommt sofort, meine Lieben!"

Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt und wild gestikulierend, tranken und lachten.

Molly erzählte, wie der Hut sie damals fast zu den Hufflepuffs gesteckt hätte, und Arthur erzählte von der Faszination seines Hauptfaches Mugglekunde.

Bis Ginny erneut zu ihrem Tisch kam.

„Arthur, kannst du mir mal helfen ein Fass Butterbier aus dem Keller zu holen?" fragte sie mit bittender Mine und zog ihn mit sich.

„Ginny, ihr habt gar keinen Keller, was soll das?"

„Jaja, ist doch egal. Du magst sie sehr oder?"

„Ja, hast du gesehn wie sie lacht, ihre Augen und sie ist so klug. Einfach wundervoll!"

„Dann tanz mit ihr, nur ein Tanz und sie wird dich nie wieder gehen lassen."

„Aber ich gehe recht gerne, kriechen ist so anstrengend."

„Ach Arthur, bitte sei doch mal ernst, sie ist genauso, wie du mir schon vor Jahren deine Traumfrau beschrieben hast."

„Gar nicht wahr!" Trotz lag in seinen Augen. Er wusste genau, dass sie Recht hatte.

„O.K sie ist nicht blond, aber sonst perfekt. Und jetzt tanzt du mit ihr!"

Arthur trottete zum Tisch zurück.

Er hatte Angst sie zu fragen, er war so unsicher.

Aber er musste es tun, sonst würde die gute alte Ginny die beiden auf der Tanzfläche aneinander binden und eigenhändig im Kreis drehen.

„Molly, möchtest, möchtest du tanzen?"

„Du musst doch nicht, ich…"

„Aber ich würde gerne. Ich mag dich."

Sie blickte unsicher hoch "Ich glaub dir kein Wort!"

„Doch, ich mag dich.", er zog sie auf die freie Fläche zwischen den Tischen.

Ein langsamer Walzer begann - rein zufällig.

Die beiden tanzten völlig selbstversunken, und merkten gar nicht, dass sie sich immer näher kamen.

Als das Stück endete sah Molly über ihnen einen Mistelzweig schweben.

Den beiden war klar das er da nicht von allein hingekommen war, sie konnten aber nicht widerstehen der Tradition zu folgen.

Sie küssten sich, bis Molly zu lachen anfing.

Er sah sie verstört an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber du stehst auf meinem Fuß."

„Tja, das müssen wir wohl noch üben.", sagte er, lächelte sie liebevoll an und küsste sie erneut.


	4. Törchen Nr 4

**Date**: 4.Dezember

**Author**: Godiva

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters/pairing**: Harry, Petunia

**Genre:** Alltag

**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer:** Die beiden gehören J.K.Rowling, die viel sadistischer ist als ich

„Harry!"

Petunias schriller Schrei brachte ihren Neffen in die Küche.

„Deck den Tisch im Wohnzimmer – festlich", befahl sie ihm. Es war Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebe. Aber Petunia war sich bewusst, dass das für ihren Neffen nicht der Fall war. Niemand liebte ihn. Ausser vielleicht sie selber … in einem Teil ihrer selbst, den sie in der Regel fest verschloss. Vernon hasste den Jungen – und er hatte guten Grund. Sie waren beide, das war ihr bewusst, langweilige Personen und hatten sich auf ein spiessiges Leben gefreut (Lily hätte es wenigstens spiessig genannt). Ihren Sohn aufziehen, über die Nachbarn klatschen, mit den Nachbarn klatschen, Vernons Bemühungen unterstützen mit dem Geschäft ein wenig aufzusteigen, das war ein Leben das Petunia vorgeschwebt war. Sie wusste Lily und besonders ihr Mann passten da nicht rein. Sie hatte ihren Eltern und Lily gesagt, dass sie einen Fehler machten. Als Lily ihr gesagt hatte, es gäbe Problem mit einem verrückten Zauberer hatte Petunia ihr gesagt sie solle sich da raushalten. Es macht nur Ärger wenn man sich einmischt. Und hatte sie nicht recht gehabt? Niemand, erst recht nicht Vernon, wusste wie sehr sie der Tod ihrer Schwester getroffen hatte. Und wenn sie Dumbledore richtig verstanden hatte, war es die Schuld von Harry.

Sichtlich missmutig begann Harry den Tisch zu decken. So hatte Lily auch immer ausgesehen, wenn ihre Mutter verlangt hatte dass Petunia und Lily erst den Tisch decken mussten, bevor sie spielen durften an Weihnachten. So viele Teller, Besteck und Gläser für all die – besonders von Lily – ungeliebten Verwandten und dann noch die Dekoration …

„Harry, geh spielen."

Der Junge sah sie erstaunt an, den Teller in der Hand haltend.

„Du hast mich gehört, stell das hin und geh was spielen."

Sofort tat Harry wie geheißen und verschwand, bevor seine Tante es sich anders überlegen konnte. Durch die geöffnete Küchentür konnte Petunia sehen wie er sich einen kaputten Ball von Dudley aus seinem kleinen Raum unter der Treppe nahm und in den kalten Garten rannte. Sie begann den Tisch selber zu decken und dann sorgfältig ihre Weihnachtsdekoration zu verteilen. Harry hätte das alles ganz falsch gemacht, darum konnte er ihr nicht helfen, sagte sie sich, als sie einen extra grossen Teller mit Süssigkeiten nur für Dudley füllte.


	5. Törchen Nr 5

**Date: **5. Dezember

**Author: **Kasseopeia

**Category: **Drabble

**Characters/Pairing: **RW/HP

**Genre: **Parody

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** Mir nix, JKR alles.

**A/N: **Happily Nikolausi und supergute Weihnachten, jawohlja, das wünsch ich Euch.

**Größenvergleich**

Hermine wollte gerade durch die angelehnte Tür des Jungenschlafsaals, da hörte sie die erregten Stimmen von Ron und Harry.

„Also meiner ist eindeutig größer, schau doch mal genau hin!", hörte Sie Rons entschiedene Stimme. „Willst Du ihn anfassen?"

Hermine blieb geschockt stehen.

„Na und, was bringt Dir das? Meinen kann man dafür komplett in den Mund nehmen!", erwiderte Harry genervt. „Im übrigen kann man ihn auch viel besser lecken."

Als Dean die Tür aufstieß, konnte sich Hermine den Blick ins Zimmer nicht verkneifen.

Da saßen ihre beiden besten Freunde gegenüber und jeder hielt triumphierend seinen Schokoladen-Weihnachtsmann in der Hand.


	6. Törchen Nr 6

**Date: **6. Dezember

**Author:** Lilyan (Ginny8)

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters / Pairing:** Narcissa Malfoy

**Genre:** General / Drama

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Alle hier erwähnten Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, die Idee ist wohl auf meinem Mist gewachsen ;P

**Authors note: **Ich weiß nicht ob es schon eine Story mit so einer Idee gibt, falls ja – vergebt mir '' Ich hoffe sie gefällt und ich wünsche eine wunderschöne Adventszeit (:

P.S: Haha... ich widme diese Story einer Freundin, die wegen meiner Unfähigkeit eine 5 bekommen hat – Gomen!! TT

**Masken**

Heute war der 24. Dezember. Heilig Abend.

Wann war Weihnachten auch schon zur Routine verkommen? Jahr für Jahr dasselbe Fest. Jahr für Jahr die selben Gäste. Jahr für Jahr die selbe Gleichgültigkeit... Ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr.

Aber ich erinnere mich an meine Kindheit. Meine Familie war auch schwarzmagisch, natürlich.. aber solche gesellschaftlichen Ereignisse waren nie sehr wichtig gewesen. Nichts sollte dieses Gefühl von Weihnachten stören, da das Fest war immer etwas ganz besonderes gewesen war. Es bedeutete Familie.

Mit einer bleiernen Müdigkeit in meinen Bewegungen mache ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Es dürfte nicht mehr sehr lange dauern bis die ersten Gäste eintreffen.

Die Hauselfen waren schon seit einem Monat mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, denn keine Feierlichkeit soll einer von denen der letzten Jahre gleichen. Wir haben schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Vorsichtig löse ich die Haarnadeln aus meiner Frisur und entkleide mich langsam. Mit leblosen Augen blicke ich in den riesigen Spiegel vor mir. Milchig weiße Haut - langes, glattes, silberblondes Haar. Eine Porzellanpuppe. Innerlich genauso leblos.

Die aufkeimende Verzweiflung niederkämpfend, stelle ich mich unter die Dusche und lasse das kochend heiße Wasser auf mich niederprasseln. Die Wassertropfen perlen wie kleine Diamanten glitzernd an den gläsernen Duschwänden ab. Wehmütig lächelnd wünsche ich mir einer von ihnen zu sein. Ein kleines Rinnsal hinterlassend einfach im Nichts verschwinden...

Nach geraumer Zeit betrete ich wieder mein Schlafzimmer und trockne mich mit einem kleinen Zauber. Auf dem Bett liegt schon mein Abendkleid, welches ich vor Wochen bestellt hatte. Materielles Besitztum. Schmuck, Kleidung, Geld. Dachte ich wirklich jemals, dies würde mich glücklich machen? Was bringt mir das alles, wenn ich mit jedem Schritt zerbreche, den ich wage? Trotz alledem... ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen. Ich werde meine Rolle spielen und ich werde gut sein.

Ich mache mich fertig und sehe noch kurz aus dem Fenster. Es hat zu schneien begonnen. Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Züge. Ich hatte Schnee schon immer geliebt. Ich verband es mit Weihnachten, mit meiner Familie – als Kind. Jetzt ist er bloß noch eine blasse Erinnerung.

Ich setze meine undurchdringliche Maske auf, bevor ich die Tür öffne und auf den Flur trete. Ein Fest lag vor mir, ein Fest voller Kälte und Masken. Fröhliche Weihnachten.


	7. Törchen Nr 7

**Date: **7. Dezember

**Author:** Amy

**Category:** drabble

**Characters/Pairing:** non

**Genre:** lasst euch überraschen g

**Rating:** U

**Disclaimer**: Ich hab Harry Potter leider nicht erfunden.. sonst wäre ich heute reich.. Schön wärs aber schon gewesen! lach

**Authors note:** Einen schönen Advent wünsch ich allen! Backt eifrig Kekse und besucht die Weihnachtsmärkte, das gehört doch dazu smile

Hexen und Zauberer, Große und Kleine, waren aus ihren Häusern gekommen, in ihren Pyjamas und Nachthemden. Da oben, am Himmel, diese Spuren, hieß das etwa er war da gewesen oder einer seiner unzähligen Helfer? Erstaunt richteten sie ihre Blicke nach oben, die Augen wurden immer größer.

„Mama..! Schau doch dort..." piepste ein kleines Mädchen und wies mit ihrem Finger nach oben, wirkte aufgeregt und verwirrt. Ihre Mutter drückte die Kleine an sich, hob sie dann auf den Arm.

„Sieh nicht hin…" sagte sie und trug ihre Tochter ins Haus, während am Himmel höhnisch das Dunkle Mal leuchtete, an diesem Weihnachtsabend.


	8. Törchen Nr 8

**Date:** 8. Dezember

**Author: **Oedarius

**Category: **Short Story

**Characters/Pairing: **SB/JP

**Genre:** Romance (Warnung: Lemon/Slash)

**Rating: **NC17

**Disclaimer: **alles JK

* * *

**LOVE LETTER**

Der dicke, unscheinbare Brief sah genau gleich aus, wie jedes andere Geschenk auch. Er war in braunes stabiles Papier eingepackt und mit Schnur zusammengebunden, also nichts Außerordentliches für einen Brief, der per Eulenpost geschickt worden war. Groß war oben die Adresse des Empfängers angeschrieben worden (James Potter, Hogwarts). Nichts Ungewöhnliches für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk. An der Schrift wusste James sofort, von wem das Schreiben stammte:

Sirius.

Es war nicht das erste mal, dass er von Tatze einen Brief bekam. Tatsächlich schien James' Weggefährte eine unergründliche Freude zu verspüren, wenn er Briefe schreiben konnte. Meist waren diese dann entweder todernst oder totaler Schwachsinn. Warum er nicht ganz normal wie jeder andere Zauberer auch einfach das Flohnetzwerk benutzen oder mit der betreffenden Person sprechen konnte, wenn er was zu sagen hatte, wusste James nicht. James hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, "Warum?" zu fragen. Die Antwort war oft zu verwirrend für James, als dass er sie hätte nachvollziehen können, besonders bei Sirius' eigenartiger Auffassung von Logik.

Die meisten Briefe von Sirius waren mehrere Pergamentrollen lang. Allein der von vor zwei Jahren, in dem er James fragte, ob er nicht in den Sommerferien zu den Potters kommen könne, weil er es zu Hause nicht mehr aushalte, beanspruchte drei Rollen.

Umso erstaunter war James, als er das dicke Couvert öffnete. Darin befanden sich nicht entgegen seiner Befürchtungen viele Blätter Pergamentpapier, sondern ein silbern schimmernden Stoff. Unbedacht riss James den ganzen Brief auf, und heraus glitt ein langer, geschmeidiger Umhang. Gleichzeitig fiel ein einzelnes Blatt Pergament auf den Boden.

Als James es aufgenommen und durchgelesen hatte, stopfte er den Stoff mitsamt dem Brief wieder in das Couvert und ging direkt auf Sirius' Bett zu, dessen Vorhänge noch zugezogen waren. Zornesröte stand ihm im Gesicht und James riss verärgert die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes auf.

"Tatze! Was zum...?"

Weiter kam er nicht, da er feststellen musste, dass sich niemand darin befand. James drehte sich um und ging schnurstracks die Wendeltreppe in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dort befand sich noch niemand. Das war ein Glück, denn wenn dort jemand gewesen wäre, hätte der Gryffindor gewiss für nichts mehr garantieren können.

James wusste, dass es nur einen einzigen Ort gab, wo Sirius sein könnte. Im Raum der Wünsche. Seit jeher bot er den Rumtreibern Schutz, wenn sie ihn brauchten. Dort hatten sie erlernt, wie sie Animagi werden konnten. Unzählige Male hatten sie sich dort versteckt, wenn sie etwas ausgefressen hatten.

Als James vor dem Raum stand, trat er - ohne zu klopfen - ein. Wie erwartet fand er darin Sirius.

Der Raum war ziemlich unaufgeräumt. Offensichtlich hatte Tatze darin die Nacht verbracht: Ein Bett stand in der einen Ecke, eine kleine Küche war in der anderen. Dazwischen waren zwei bequeme Stühle mit einem Tisch in der Mitte. Und auf einem der beiden Polsterstühle saß Sirius, die Begierde von James' Zorn.

"Ich hasse diesen Umhang!", war James' erster Satz, als er eingetreten war.

"Bis vor einer Woche hast du noch jedem gesagt, wie gerne du einen Tarnumhang besitzen möchtest", war Sirius' tonloser Kommentar. "Dir auch einen schönen Morgen."

"Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein", sagte James grimmig.

"Wenn du es sagst", Sirius kam auf ihn zu. "Sitz ab und trinke einen Tee."

James setzte sich mürrisch auf einen der beiden Stühle und sagte: "Ich will keinen Tee!"

"Doch, willst du", sagte Sirius ruhig.

James sah, wie Sirius aufstand und zur kleinen Küche ging. Der Brillenträger hörte das Zischen eines Teekessels und das leise Glucken von heißem Wasser. Schließlich kam Sirius mit einem Tablett, ausgestattet mit zwei Tassen dampfender Flüssigkeit und einem großen Porzellankrug, zurück.

"Was zum Teufel soll das sein?", fragte James und wies unwirsch auf die Tassen.

"Tee", antwortete Sirius ruhig. "Du willst vielleicht keinen, aber ich denke, dass es gut für dich ist."

"Seit wann entscheidest du, was gut für mich ist?"

"Seit, oh, unserem ersten Schuljahr?"

James konnte sehen, wie Sirius keck lächelte, und gab es auf, weitere rhetorische Fragen zu stellen.

"Nun gut", sagte Sirius wieder ernster und nippte am Tee, "was für ein Problem hast du?"

James trank den Tee in einem Zug.

"Deinen Brief. Dein verdammter Brief!", zur Bestätigung seiner Worte kramte er das Pergament hervor und schmiss es zwischen die beiden auf den Tisch.

"Eigentlich sollte er dich nicht wütend machen", sagte Sirius. "ich meine, wenn es der Tee gewesen wäre, hätte ich das verstanden. Er ist nicht wirklich gut. Ich werde neuen machen..."

"Sirius!", rief James laut, "wenn du nichts zu erzählen hast, dann sag es jemandem anderen! Zum Beispiel zu Moony. Aber nicht mir!"

"Also, erstens wäre es sicher ziemlich eigenartig, wenn ich jetzt in den Schlafsaal ginge, Moony aufwecken und "Nichts" sagen würde", verteidigte sich Sirius friedlich. "Und zweitens interpretierst du viel zu viel in den Brief hinein."

"Aber es ist wahr! Hier steht schlicht nichts", sagte Krone verständnislos.

Der Brief lag nun offen zwischen ihnen. Ganz oben rechts stand in Sirius' leserlichster Schrift:

_Lieber James. _

Danach herrschte totale Leere, nicht ein weiteres Wort war aufgeschrieben. Außer einer weiteren einzelner Zeile ganz unten am Ende des Pergamentbogens:  
_  
In Liebe, Sirius XXX.  
_  
"Zuerst dachte ich, du hättest den Brief irgendwie verhext. Aber auch nach Anwendung sämtlicher Zaubereien kam nichts Neues zum Vorschein", erzählte James. "Danach habe ich mich auf Muggelmethoden besonnen und geprüft, ob du den Brief vielleicht mit Zitronensaft geschrieben hast. Ich hab ihn übers Feuer gehalten, doch nichts geschah!", fügte er an.

"Aber er sagt alles. Ich weiß nicht, wie man es besser ausdrücken könnte."

"Was? Dass du denkst, ich bin nichts, oder was? Jedes Mal, wenn du mir einen Brief schreibst, muss ich mich fragen, was in deinem kranken Hirn vorgeht."

Sirius strich sich die langen, braunschwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Er machte sehr wohl Sinn, als ich ihn schrieb." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Schau, es ist ganz einfach: Ich schrieb alles auf, was es zu sagen gibt. Aber jetzt lese ich meine eigenen Worte und denke, dass ich zu viel geschrieben habe..."

James rollte seine Augen. "Das ist wohl höhere Psychologie oder was?"

"Nein, Idiot! Wenn du mir zuhören würdest...", sagte Sirius.

Einen Anflug von Verständnislosigkeit tauchte in James' Gesichtszügen auf. Was zur Hölle sollte das bedeuten? „Dann sag endlich, was du zu sagen hast, verflucht!"

"Zunächst versuchte ich mehrere Variationen des Briefes aus", erklärte Sirius ruhig. "Ich nahm Worte raus und tat andere rein, doch schließlich schrieb ich ihn so, wie du ihn erhalten hast. Und ich war zufrieden: Es fehlt nichts. Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen."

"Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen!", sagte James mit lauter Stimme, "das ist wie, wenn man einen Raum voller Menschen betritt und plötzlich Stille herrscht. Man weiß ganz genau, dass noch vor zehn Sekunden alle über einen gesprochen haben! Doch dann kommt man rein und niemand sagt etwas! Das ist es, was der Brief für mich aussagt: Nichts!"

Doch Sirius lächelte nur, während James herumschrie. "Aber der Brief bringt alles, was ich zu sagen habe, auf den Punkt. Keine überflüssigen Floskeln und kein Anstand, der die Botschaft vernebeln könnte." Sirius grinste. "Nicht so wie in Wahrsagen."

Er genehmigte sich einen Schluck Tee und schenkte auch James wieder ein. "Das ist der perfekteste Brief, den ich je geschrieben habe."

"Wunderbar", sagte James ironisch, "Ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben. Und was, bitteschön, soll ich jetzt damit machen?" Er hob das Papier vom Tisch auf. "Soll ich es in mein Poesiealbum kleben? Es einrahmen und über die Kloschüssel hängen?"

"Wenn du Freude daran hast", lächelte Sirius schelmisch. "Es ist dein Brief. Aber bevor du etwas mit ihm machst, möchte ich, dass du ihn noch mal ganz genau durchliest."

"Sirius", James hatte die Augen geschlossen, "dein Brief ist nicht sehr lang. Ich muss ihn nicht noch mal durchlesen, um zu wissen, dass darin nur Schrott steht."

"Bitte, ließ ihn noch mal", sagte Sirius, der nun sehr ernst klang.

"Na gut, gib her!", erwiderte James, denn langsam nahm seine Geduld ein Ende. Er schaute jedes einzelne Wort noch mal genau an.

"_Lieber James_", dann die große Leere. Und ganz unten "_In Liebe, Sirius XXX_"

Auf einmal stutzte James. Konnte es sein...? Er begann laut zu lachen.

"Warum lachst du, Krone?", fragte Sirius.

"Mensch, für einen Moment hätte ich beinahe gedacht... Na ja... du seiest in mich... verliebt. Ziemlich dämlich, oder?"

Langsam beruhigte sich James wieder. Er sah in Sirius Gesicht und seine ernste Mine. Der andere starrte Sirius entgeistert an. "Scheiße... Du tust es wirklich!", die Erkenntnis traf James wie ein Blitzschlag.

"Ich glaube, es ist wirklich besser, wenn wir den Brief zerstören. Vergiss es einfach, James", sagte Sirius und griff nach dem besagten Pergament.

"Aber...", versuchte James zu sagen, doch scheiterte.

"Verbrennen wir ihn", er nahm den Brief und ging zum Kamin in der Raummitte. Nach einem kurzen Zauberspruch erschienen Flammen darin.

"Nein, Sirius!", der Andere ergriff Sirius Arm.

James war mit einem Mal etwas aufgegangen. Dieser Brief beschrieb genau die Situation von ihnen. Sirius und James. Am einen Ende stand er, James, und am anderen Ende war Sirius. Und dazwischen jede menge Raum, den sie ausfüllen mussten. Noch standen sie ganz an den Enden, Sirius und James. James und Sirius.

"Warte!", James zog Sirius zu sich herum, so dass ihre Gesichter nun gegenüber waren.

"Was...", begann Sirius, doch die Worte wurden Unterbrochen von James Lippen, die sich auf seine gelegt hatten.

Nachdem er anfangs verblüfft gewesen war, erwiderte Sirius ohne groß zu überlegen den Kuss. Die Münder öffneten und schlossen sich und die Zungen berührten sich zunächst langsam und gemächlich, dann immer mutiger.

Schließlich lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander und sahen sich verstohlen und errötet an.

"James...?", sagte Sirius zögernd.

James musste grinsen. Er berührte den anderen mit seinen Händen an den Hüften und drängte ihn sanft Richtung Bett. Erneut küssten sie sich, bevor sich Sirius nach hinten fallen ließ und James mit auf die Matratze zog. Keiner wollte sich mehr von dem anderen lösen. Sie pressten ihre Körper so eng aneinander, wie es ging, um das wunderbare Gefühl des Kontakts zu genießen. James küsste Tatze im Nacken und entlockte jenem ein Stöhnen, das beinahe wie das eines Hundes klang. James arbeitete sich bis unter den Hals vor und öffnete zaghaft die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes, welches Sirius Oberkörper umgab.

Sirius indes fuhr mit den Händen langsam James Rücken hinauf und herunter. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Langsam spürte er, wie etwas gegen seinen Bauchnabel drückte.

Das machte Sirius ziemlich stolz, dass er seinen besten Freund so schnell in eine solche Lage bringen konnte. Langsam packte er James Pullover und zog ihn langsam aus. Danach küssten sie sich sofort wieder. James indes hatte Sirius Hemd fertig aufgeknöpft und fuhr nun mit seinen Fingern langsam die Brust- und Bauchmuskulatur des anderen nach.

Nun lagen sie beide mit entblößtem Oberkörper da.

James stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, als Sirius seine beiden Hände zwischen die Stoffschichten, die James Po umgaben und eben diesen schob.

Schließlich konnte James wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen und begann, Sirius Hose zu öffnen. Auch Sirius hatte sich an James Bund herangewagt und zeitgleich zogen sie sich die Stoffe vom Leib. Zwei erregte Glieder berührten sich zwischen ihnen.

Sirius löste den Kuss und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um wieder Luft zu kriegen. "James..."

"Ja?", der andere sah nun den Animagus verunsichert an.

"Du... weißt, was jetzt dann geschehen wird?", fragte Sirius ernst.

"Na ja, ich denke nicht, dass das hier wer nicht weiß", grinste James.

"Ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass du... auch so weit gehen willst", murmelte Sirius leise.

Als James schwieg, setzte er noch schnell "Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen!" dazu.

James kniff die Augen zusammen. "Meinst du wirklich, dass ich hier auf dir Liegen würde, wenn ich es nicht wollte?"

Sirius lief rot an.

"Sirius du bist ein Idiot." James küsste ihn. "Aber ein süßer Idiot..."

Und sie fuhren fort. Sirius umklammerte James Unterköper mit seinen Beinen. James versuchte, jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut des anderen zu berühren. Langsam fuhr er mit den Händen über den bebenden Oberkörper hinunter zum Bauchnabel bis hin zu Sirius Gesäß. Sirius stöhnte auf, als James begann, seine Backen zu massieren. Schließlich drang er langsam mit einem Finger in den anderen ein.

Sirius hatte keine Zeit, um sich an der ungewöhnlichen Berührungen zu stören, denn sein Mund war wieder mit dem von James verbunden.

Schließlich löste sich James von dem Kuss und stöhnte: "Bist... bist du bereit?"

"Ich war noch nie bereiter!", Sirius wand sich nun unter ihm.

Langsam zog James den Finger aus Sirius heraus und platzierte sein erigiertes Glied vor dem Eingang. Langsam, ganz langsam drang er in Sirius ein. Sirius selbst explodierte beinahe.

Beide Körper waren aufs äußerste erhitzt und elektrisiert. Voll von Liebe und Energie waren sie ineinander geschlungen. Und an der Stelle, an der Sirius und James sich vereinigten, war ihr neues Zentrum, ihre Seele.

Beide waren schon so überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die diese tiefen Berührungen in ihnen auslösten, dass sie ziemlich bald kamen.

Schließlich brach James erschöpft über dem Körper des anderen zusammen. Nachdem beide Erlösung gefunden hatten, zog sich James aus ihm zurück und rollte sich auf den Rücken neben Sirius.

"Mensch." Sirius konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

"Wow!", war nach James' Meinung die einzig Passende Antwort darauf. Beide lagen stumm nebeneinander und genossen den Augenblick.

Nach einer Weile hob Sirius den Kopf und sagte: "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch." James kuschelte sich ein bisschen näher an den anderen Jungen.

Sirius grinste. So glücklich war er noch nie gewesen. "Meinst du, wir sollten Remus von uns erzählen?"

"Unbedingt", sagte James. "Kannst ihm ja einen Brief schreiben."


	9. Törchen Nr 9

**Date:** 9.Dezember

**Author:** kslchen

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters:** Klein-Ginny, Eduard der Knuddelmuff und ein bisschen Arthur Weasley

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört lediglich meine Fantasie.

**In geheimer Mission**

Ginny Weasley _schmollte_.

_Sie_ war mal wieder von Mummy ins Bett geschickt worden. Weil sie _zu klein_ war, wie immer. Dabei hatte _Ron_ auch bleiben dürfen und Ron war auch erst sieben! _Gemein_ war das, jawohl!

Aber _diesmal_ würde sie nicht einschlafen. Nein, diesmal hatte sie einen _Plan_! Und deshalb würde sie wach bleiben – ja, sie _würde_ – bis alle anderen schliefen. Und dann… _und dann_… sie gähnte.

Das mit dem Wachbleiben hatte sie sich _viel_ einfacher vorgestellt. Ihr kam es wie eine _Ewigkeit_ vor, seit sich nach oben geschickt worden war. Aber sie hörte, wie die da unten _immer noch_ redeten und rumrumorten. Das hieß, so lange _konnte_ sie noch gar nicht in ihrem Bett sein.

Dabei war sie schon so _müde_.

Aber nein, einschlafen durfte sie noch nicht, schließlich befand sie sich auf einer _geheimen Mission_. Oh, wie _toll_ das klang. Ginny lächelte und fühlte sich augenblicklich _so_ viel wacher. Sie hatte eine Mission zu erledigen und sie _durfte_ einfach nicht versagen.

_Ganz egal_, wie müde sie war.

Sie, _Ginny Weasley_, würde nämlich heute Nacht den Weihnachtsmann treffen. Jawohl, den _Weihnachtsmann_. Und ein Treffen mit dem Weihnachtsmann, dass durfte, durfte, _durfte_ man nicht verschlafen.

Oh, wie _aufgeregt_ sie war! Der _Weihnachtsmann_! Für den Weihnachtsmann _lohnte_ es sich, wach zu bleiben, oh ja! Fröhlich wackelte Ginny mit den Zehen, weil sie das immer tat, wenn sie sich freute und gerade jetzt wäre sie beinahe _geplatzt_ vor lauter Freude.

Fred und George, das wusste sie, hatten schon auf den Weihnachtsmann gewartet, als sie noch nicht einmal _ein Jahr_ alt gewesen waren. Und weil der Weihnachtsmann sie kannte, bekamen sie immer die _tollsten_ Geschenke von ihm zugesteckt.

Außerdem hatten sie erzählt, dass er einen Schlitten mit _acht_ weißen Hippogreifen davor hatte. Und sein Sack mit Geschenken war so groß, dass der _ganze Fuchsbau_ hinein passen würde, hatte George gesagt. Fred hatte auch erzählt, dass der Bart des Weihnachtsmannes länger _und_ weißer war als der von Dumbledore.

Wieder wackelte Ginny mit den Zehen und kicherte vergnügt, obwohl sie sonst _nie_ kicherte. Kichern, das war etwas für _Mädchen_.

Und Ginny _wollte_ kein Mädchen sein. Sie wäre aber auch ein _zu komisches_ Mädchen gewesen, fand sie. Welches Mädchen hatte zum Beispiel einen _Stoff-Knuddelmuff_? Und _rote Haare_? Ginny hatte _noch nie_ ein anderes Mädchen mit roten Haaren gesehen.

Eigentlich war es schade, fand Ginny, weil rote Haare wirklich nicht _so_ schlecht waren, besonders nicht an Weihnachten. Und Eduard, ihr Knuddelmuff, war der _einzige_, der sie verstand. Deshalb wusste auch _nur_ er von ihrem geheimen Treffen.

Sie hatten einander _versprochen_, dass sie sich gegenseitig wecken würde. Und Eduard durfte _natürlich_ mit. Weil, eine geheime Mission _ohne_ Eduard? Wie sollte _das_ denn gehen? Schließlich nahm sie Eduard immer und _überallhin_ mit!

Nein, Eduard würde nicht zurückgelassen werden und – was war _das_? War das nicht die _Schlafzimmertür ihrer Eltern_ gewesen? Und war es unten _nicht_ plötzlich sehr ruhig? Beinahe so, als würden sie endlich, _endlich_ alle schlafen?

Ginny sah Eduard an, Eduard sah Ginny an und dann nickten sie – _sie_ waren bereit!

Ganz leise zog Ginny sich ihre Socken an und dann Eduard seine Mütze und seinen Schal, weil sie ja auf keinen Fall _frieren_ durften. Und _hungern_ auch nicht, deshalb nahm sie noch ein paar ihrer Nikolauskekse und schließlich ihre Kuscheldecke und dann stand sie auf, Eduard fest unter den Arm geklemmt.

Die _geheime Mission_ konnte beginnen!

So lautlos wie sie konnte – und Ginny konnte _fast völlig_ lautlos sein – stieg sie die Treppen hinab. Ein Sprung über die eine, böse Stufe, die immer so fies _knarrte_, wenn man darauf trat, und vorsichtig, vorsichtig – dann war sie unten.

Das Wohnzimmer war so _wundervoll_ geschmückt, wie jedes Jahr. Und diesmal hatte _Ginny_ den großen, goldenen Engel auf den riesigen Weihnachtsbaum hatte setzten dürfen. Natürlich hatte Bill sie hochheben müssen, aber bei _Bill_ war das nicht so schlimm. Bill sagte _nie_, dass sie zu klein sei. Bill _verstand_ sie, fast so gut wie Eduard es tat.

Wo, _wo_ sollte sie sich am besten hinsetzten? Auf das Sofa nicht, da könnte der Weihnachtsmann sie _übersehen_. Und die Stühle waren _viel_ zu unbequem. Aber wohin… _wohin_ nur…? Sollte sie… sollte sie… _dorthin_?

Unter den _Weihnachtsbaum_?

Es schien ihr ein sehr _logischer_ Platz zu sein und Eduard stimmte ihr da zu, also war es entschieden. Unter den _Weihnachtsbaum_. Die Decke ausbreiten, Eduard darauf, die Kekse daneben – und schnell einen in dem Mund gesteckt –, dann selbst hinlegen, sie beide zudecken – _jetzt_ konnte er kommen!

Nur, er _kam_ nicht.

Das war ja auch in Ordnung, schließlich hatte der Weihnachtsmann viel zu tun, dass _verstand_ Ginny ja. Aber sie war so… so… so _müde_. Und _Eduard_ schlief auch schon längst. Ach, wenn der Weihnachtsmann doch nur _kommen_ würde.

Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer und noch nicht einmal _Zehenwackeln_ half ihr dabei, wach zu bleiben. Und es war auch noch so schön warm und _gemütlich_. Und der Mond schien so _freundlich_ herein und der Schnee glitzerte und… und…

…

Als Arthur Weasley seine kleine Tochter im Morgengrauen fand, zusammengekuschelt unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, ihr geliebtes Stofftier im Arm, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz. Und als er sie hochhob und sie die Augen aufschlug und ihn im Halbschlaf fragte, ob sie den Weihnachtsmann verpasst hatte, versprach er ihr, dass er im nächsten Jahr mit ihr warten würde.

Und Ginny dachte bei sich, dass es so viel _schöner_ sein würde, mit Daddy zusammen auf den Weihnachtsmann warten. Selbst, wenn ihre geheime Mission dann nicht mehr _ganz so_ geheim war…


	10. Törchen Nr 10

**Date: **10. Dezember

**Author:** Cissy(lein)

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Tonks, Lupin, Narzissa, Weasleys

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** T (PG 13)

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren von Joanne, die Story von mir.

**A/N: **Das ist eine Nachkriegsstory. Es muss auch mal ein paar traurige Türchen geben. ;)

* * *

„Grün? Oder rot? Nein, ich weiß! Kariert!"

Remus Lupin betrachtete seine Freundin, deren Haar Farben und Muster eines Weihnachtsstrumpfes angenommen hatte, mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Also … ich würde bei _einer_ Farbe bleiben."

„Wirklich?", fragte Tonks erschrocken. „Ich finde an Weihnachten kann es nicht farbig genug sein."

„Ja, das dachte ich mir", entgegnete Lupin, während er seinen Blick durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen ließ. Es gab kaum ein Möbelstück das Tonks mit bunten Dekorationen, Girlanden oder Socken verschont hatte. Schmunzelnd zog Lupin den Teebeutel aus seiner Tasse und ließ sich dann entspannt in den Sessel sinken, der sich nahe am Kamin befand. „Schau mal da rein", sagte er und zeigte auf einen Spiegel, der ebenfalls von bunten Lichterketten behangen war.

„Ach du grüne Neune", stieß Tonks aus und begann heftig zu lachen.

„Ach du rot-grün-karierte Neune um genau zu sein", grinste Lupin. „Am Ende nimmt dich Santa Clause noch mit, weil er dich für eine seiner Elfen hält."

Tonks drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Du meinst also, man könnte mich mit einer Weihnachtselfe verwechseln?"

„Wenn du dich nicht ständig aufführen würdest wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen, und ein paar Kraftausdrücke weg lässt – durchaus."

Tonks grinste, schnappte sich eine Walnuss und warf damit nach ihm.

Lupin zog den Kopf ein. „Und etwas weniger Brutalität würde auch nicht schaden."

„Ach", winkte Tonks ab und schlenderte auf ihn zu, „mit dir muss man so umgehen." Sie ließ sich auf seinen Schoß sinken, griff nach einem Plätzchen und tunkte es in seinen Tee.

„Nicht doch, nachher hab ich wieder die ganzen Krümel in meinem Tee", beschwerte sich der Werwolf.

„Merlin, du hast den Krieg überlebt, da wirst du doch wohl mit ein paar Kekskrümeln in deinem Tee fertig werden."

„Ich fände es sehr tragisch, den Krieg überlebt zu haben und dann an Krümeln zu ersticken die mir meine Freundin in den Tee geträufelt hat."

Tonks nahm ihm die Tasse aus der Hand, stellte sie auf den Tisch und schlang dann ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich mag es, wenn du das sagst."

„Was denn?"

„Meine Freundin. Das hört sich fabelhaft an."

„Naja, das bist du ja auch, ich wüsste nicht wie ich dich sonst nennen soll."

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich finde es eben schön."

„Ok also, _meine Freundin_", sagte Lupin lächelnd, „was hältst du davon, wenn du dein Haar zu Weihnachten einfach mal so lässt wie es ist?"

„Mausbraun? Dann sehe ich ja so langweilig aus wie du!"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du graue Strähnen hast."

„Oooch, armer alter Mann", feixte Tonks und küsste ihn. „Du, lass uns noch mal auf den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag zurückkommen. Also zu Essen haben wir genug, deshalb ... was hältst du davon, wenn wir auch Narzissa einladen?"

Lupin hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Narzissa Malfoy?"

„Eigentlich schon." Tonks runzelte die Stirn. „Es sei denn du kennst noch eine andere."

Lupin stupste sie in die Seite, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. „Ich weiß nicht ... hältst du das für so eine gute Idee?"

„Ja, warum nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht ob die Weasleys so begeistert davon wären."

„Die Weasleys haben sie mehr als akzeptiert. Und erstaunlicherweise ist gerade Molly sehr nett zu ihr. Du kennst sie ja. Sie kann zwar dickköpfig sein, aber am Ende überwiegt immer ihre Warmherzigkeit. Ich glaube sie würde keinem Menschen böse sein können, der solche Verluste erlitten hat wie Narzissa." Tonks zog die Nase kraus. „Weißt du, ich glaube du schiebst die Weasleys nur als Grund vor um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass es _dir_ nicht passt."

„So ist es nicht."

„Was hast du denn gegen sie?"

„Ich habe nichts gegen sie."

„Wo liegt dann das Problem? Remus, mir tut sie einfach Leid. Es ist Weihnachten und die Vorstellung wie sie allein mit Draco in diesem riesigen Haus vor dem Weihnachtsbaum hockt …" Tonks schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Ich glaube Gesellschaft tut ihr gut. Gerade in dieser Zeit. Außerdem gehört sie zur Familie."

„Schon gut, schon gut", seufzte Lupin. „Ich bin ja kein Unmensch."

„Eben drum, um ehrlich zu sein überrascht es mich, dass ich dich überhaupt überreden muss."

„Na ja weißt du, die Vorstellung, mit einer Frau vorm Weihnachtsbaum zu sitzen gegen die ich vor wenigen Jahren noch duelliert habe, ist etwas seltsam."

Tonks seufzte, rutsche von Remus' Schoß und lief wieder vor den Spiegel, in dem sie ihr buntes Haar betrachtete.

„Da brauchst du nicht seufzen, Tonks", sagte Lupin säuerlich, „ich muss dich wohl nicht daran erinnern wie sehr du damals über sie hergezogen bist."

„Ja ich weiß", entgegnete Tonks, „wie oft willst du mir das jetzt noch vorhalten und wie oft wollen wir über dieses Thema denn noch diskutieren? Es ist Weihnachten, Remus, hör auf zu stänkern." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast während des Krieges definitiv zu viel Zeit mit Snape verbracht." Eine Pause entstand. Tonks warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Lupin, der seine Teetasse jetzt steif umklammerte. „Entschuldige", sagte Tonks hastig und lief zu ihm, ließ sich diesmal jedoch nicht auf seinem Schoß, sondern vor ihm auf den Boden nieder und griff nach seiner Hand. „Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Ich weiß, dass er unglaublich viel für uns getan hat", erörtere sie, während ihr Daumen über Lupins Handfläche streichelte, „und dass ihr beide am Ende so etwas wie Freunde geworden seid. Das war unfair von mir, entschuldige bitte."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Lupin und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Außerdem wird es Zeit wieder über ihn zu sprechen."

Tonks lächelte. „Du könntest einen Toast für ihn aussprechen. Morgen Abend."

-#-

Die Reaktionen auf Narzissa, als sie am nächsten Tag im feierlich geschmückten Wohnzimmer eintraf, fielen recht unterschiedlich aus. Tonks küsste sie herzlich auf die Wange, Molly Weasley begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln und einer etwas scheuen Umarmung, Arthur schüttelte ihr höflich, aber auch sehr förmlich die Hand. Lupin war der letzte der sie begrüßte und diese Begrüßung war mit einem unterkühlten Händedruck abgehandelt.

„Wo haben Sie Draco gelassen, meine Liebe?", erkundigte sich Molly. „Unsere Kinder sind noch in Hogsmeade, den Honigtopf plündern; als ob es zu Weihnachten nicht schon genug Süßigkeiten gäbe."

„Draco ebenfalls", antwortete Narzissa mit einem Lächeln. „Vielleicht schließt er sich den anderen ja an und kommt mit ihnen zurück."

„Das wäre ja prächtig", bemerkte Arthur Weasley. „Aber wieso stehen wir noch hier herum? Mit einer Tasse Tee auf dem Sofa lässt es sich doch viel besser plaudern."

„Noch nicht", sagte Tonks entschlossen. „Mit euch beiden", sie zeigte auf Lupin und Narzissa, „habe ich andere Pläne. Der Weihnachtsbaum muss noch organisiert werden! Und zwar jetzt!"

„In Ordnung, ihr Lieben", sagte Molly, „dann kümmere ich mich in der Zwischenzeit um das Essen. Willst du auch irgendwie nützlich sein, Arthur?"

„Ich könnte dir dabei zusehen, Liebling!", sagte Mr. Weasley vergnügt und schob seine Frau in die Küche, während sich Tonks, Lupin und Narzissa dick einmummelten und ins Freie traten.

„Hach Kinder", sagte Tonks und atmete tief aus, wobei sich weißer Nebel vor ihrem Mund bildete. „Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie sehr ich Weihnachten liebe!" Sie lächelte in die Runde und Narzissa erwiderte ihr Lächeln kaum sichtbar, während Remus' Kopf Wärme suchend in seinem Schal versank.

„Lasst uns etwas weiter den Hügel hinauf", schlug Tonks vor und deutete auf eine Anhöhe, „ich glaube die Tannen dort sind nicht zu groß für´s Wohnzimmer."

Ihre Schritte erzeugten ein sanftes Knirschen unter ihren Füßen, als sie losmarschierten, doch sie waren kaum ein paar Meter gegangen, als die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley zu ihnen hinüber wehte. „Tonks", brüllte sie, „ich brauch dich unbedingt in der Küche! Der Weihnachtsbraten den du da gekauft hast, ist so groß, von dem könnte meine gesamte Familie eine Woche lang leben!"

Tonks lachte. „Ihr habt´s gehört", sagte sie. „Ich werde gebraucht. Ihr müsst den Baum ohne mich holen, aber ich vertraue eurem Geschmack. Remus, du weißt ja ungefähr wie groß er sein darf." Sie winkte den beiden zu und stapfte mit großen Schritten zum Haus zurück.

Lupin und Narzissa blickten ihr einen Moment hinterher, bis das Schweigen zwischen ihnen unangenehm wurde.

„Also dann", sagte Lupin und nahm den Marsch durch den hohen Schnee wieder auf, ohne auf Narzissa zu warten. Sie folgte ihm, gab sich jedoch keine Mühe aufzuholen, sondern blieb den ganzen Weg über immer ein paar Schritte hinter ihm. Sie wechselten kaum ein Wort miteinander. Als sie die Anhöhe erreicht hatten, blieben sie stehen.

„Es ist kalt", sagte Narzissa. Lupin betrachtete sie einen Moment und nickte. „Ja." Er drehte sich um und deutete auf eine kleine Hütte, die auf ihrem Dach eine dicke Schneedecke trug. „Die Laube gehört zu unserem Haus", sagte er. „Wir können uns einen Moment aufwärmen. Ich glaube der Tannenbaum da vorn hat auch genau die richtige Größe. Finden Sie nicht?"

„Ja, er ist schön", entgegnete Narzissa und diesmal war sie es, die voran ging.

Wie Puderzucker rieselte der Schnee vom Dach der Laube, als Lupin die Tür mir sanfter Gewalt öffnete und zur Seite trat um Narzissa einzulassen. Die blonde Frau schob sich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln an ihm vorbei und blieb dann in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, musterte die Laube flüchtig, während Lupin einen letzten Blick zurück zum Haus warf, welches auf Grund der Entfernung die Größe eines Lebkuchenhauses angenommen hatte.

Narzissa wehrte sich nicht im Geringsten, als Lupin auf sie zutrat, sie an sich presste und ihre Lippen mit einem verzweifelten Kuss verschloss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, erwiderte seinen Kuss seufzend und zog ihn langsam mit sich, bis sie eine Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte.

„Ich habe versucht dich zu vergessen", sagte Lupin, als er sich keuchend von ihren Lippen löste. „Aber jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe …", er schluckte hart, unfähig seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht stattdessen mit Küssen.

„Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen", sagte Narzissa, während ihre Hände durch sein Haar und an seinen Wangen hinabglitten.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Lupin, „aber jetzt bist du hier. Narzissa", stöhnte er, „ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt."

„In Tonks? Das wäre von Vorteil, wenn du mit ihr zusammen bist."

Lupin schüttelte gequält den Kopf und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

„In mich?", flüsterte Narzissa. „Du bist nicht in mich verliebt, Remus, du begehrst mich nur." Sie lächelte. „Und das ist auch besser so, denn ich liebe dich nicht. Und auch sonst niemanden. Nie wieder."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich habe all meine Liebe nur einem Menschen geschenkt."

Lupin zögerte. „Aber … dieser Mensch ist tot."

„Der Mensch. Aber nicht die Liebe. Er hat sie mitgenommen."

Sie schwiegen einige Augenblicke. Lupin versank fast in diesen blauen Augen, die seinen Blick offen erwiderten. Narzissa wickelte ihm langsam den Schal vom Hals und begann dann die Knöpfe von seinem Mantel zu öffnen. Lupin schloss die Augen, als er spürte wie ihre Hände an seinem Bauch hinab glitten.

„Wenn du es nicht willst, musst du es mir sagen", bemerkte Narzissa und hielt kurz in ihrem Tun inne.

Doch Lupin schüttelte mit einem Seufzen den Kopf. „Ich hatte schon das letzte Mal keine Kraft zu widerstehen. Wie sollte ich es jetzt können?" Sie küssten sich erneut, inniger diesmal, mutiger.

Und im nächsten Moment war nichts mehr zu hören außer ihrem Atem, das Rascheln von Stoff, als Lupin Narzissas Rock an ihrem Oberschenkel hinaufschob und ihr verhaltenes Keuchen, als er sie hochhob und sich in ihren Schoß presste.

-#-

„Bei Merlins Arsch, ihr glüht ja wie zwei Liebesäpfel!" Tonks lachte, als Lupin und Narzissa mit roten Wangen zurückkehrten, schweigsamer und distanzierter als je zuvor. „Was habt ihr denn so lange da draußen gemacht? Wir dachten schon ihr habt euch verlaufen."

„Wir haben kurz Unterschlupf in der Laube gesucht", sagte Lupin etwas zerstreut. „Da oben ist es ziemlich kalt."

„Ziemlich kalt?", lachte Tonks. „Schatz, wir haben tiefsten Winter. Was erwartest du denn anderes vom Wetter? Wo ist der Baum?"

„Vor der Tür", antwortet Lupin, woraufhin Tonks strahlend nach draußen eilte.

Mrs. Weasley war aus der Küche gekommen. Sie wischte sich lächelnd die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und betrachtete Lupin, der Narzissa gerade aus ihrem Mantel half. Der kurze Blick, den Lupin dabei auf den schlanken Nacken der Frau vor sich warf, entging Mrs. Weasley nicht. Auch nicht wie sich seine Hand verkrampfte, nachdem er sie aus Versehen berührt hatte.

Und der Blick, der sich mit dem von Molly traf, hatte beinahe etwas Ertapptes. Mit großen Schritten floh Lupin ins Wohnzimmer.

Niemandem sonst wäre irgendetwas aufgefallen. Aber für Mrs. Weasley war die Sache klar.

Der Rest des Abends verlief fröhlich. Ron, die Zwillinge, Ginny, Harry und Hermine trudelten pünktlich zum Essen ein und zu Mollys und Narzissas Freude, hatten sie Draco gleich mitgebracht.

Lupin und Narzissa wurden während des Weihnachtsessens von zwei Augenpaaren kritisch beäugt: Von Tonks, die sich ärgerte, dass die beiden nur die nötigsten Worte miteinander wechselten, und von Mrs. Weasley, die jede Bewegung der zwei überwachte.

Zu vorgerückter Stunde schließlich, hatte sich jeder an einen gemütlichen Platz zurückgezogen. Arthur und Molly saßen vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich leise. Lupin dagegen saß abseits von ihnen in seinem Sessel, ein Buch in der Hand, doch er blickte nicht ein einziges mal hinein. Seine Augen waren auf Narzissa gerichtet, die allein am Fenster saß und dem Schneetreiben zusah. Er senkte seinen Blick erst, als Tonks ins Wohnzimmer stürzte, von einer Schneeballschlacht mit den Kindern völlig außer Atem. Sie machte Anstalten zu Narzissa zu gehen, doch da die vollkommen in Gedanken versunken war, steuerte Tonks auf Lupin zu und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß sinken.

„Danke, dass du sie eingeladen hast", sagte sie leise.

Lupin hob den Kopf. „Ich? Es war doch deine Schuld."

Tonks stutzte. „Meine Schuld?"

„Deine Idee, meine ich", beeilte sich Lupin zu sagen.

„Ja, aber du hast es zugelassen, obwohl du anfangs nicht so begeistert warst."

Lupin nickte. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Macht doch nichts", entgegnete Tonks, die nicht verstand, nicht wissen konnte, dass hinter dieser Entschuldigung mehr steckte, als sie ahnte. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich", sagte sie leise.

„Ja", erwiderte Lupin und fühlte sich noch elender, als in dem Moment in dem er mit Narzissa die Laube verlassen, und beide sich wieder so distanziert gegeben hatten wie zuvor.

Mit Mühe schaffte er es, seinen Blick von Narzissa zu reißen und starrte mit einem verzerrten Lächeln auf Tonks' verwaschene Jeans. „Ja, ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

**A/N: **Ich nochmal. Ein ungewöhnliches Pairing, vor allem für mich, aber für so was ist der AK die perfekte Gelegenheit. Einen schönen 2. Advent wünsch ich euch. 


	11. Törchen Nr 11

**Date: **11. Dezember

**Author: **Anna

**Category: **Short Story

**Characters/Pairing: **Gilderoy Lockhart

**Genre:** Tragedy

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **nur der vorlaute hauself gehört der mistress und mir

**A/N: **Natürlich widme ich die Story meiner mistress cissy.. wie auch sonst, wenn der elf drin auftaucht? ;) knuddelt dich durch

**Der Pfau**

An Weihnachten trug er immer besonders schillernde Roben. Dieses Jahr hatte er sich für eine Perlmuttfarbene entschieden, die genauso schimmerte wie die Misteln, die überall im Anwesen hingen und zusammen mit Stechpalmzweigen, Tannengrün und natürlich leuchtenden Feen eine ganz zauberhaft Stimmung verbreitete.

Gilderoy war zufrieden.Sehr zufrieden. Trotzdem lief er geschäftig durch das Haus, scheuchte Bedienstete vom Ost zum Westflügel und von dort in den Keller, gab Anweisungen und mehr oder weniger hilfreiche Tips. Aber niemand wagte ihm zu widersprechen. Gilderoy Lockhart war ein großzügiger Mann, abgesehen davon, dass er _die _Berühmtheit der Zauberwelt war (nach Harry Potter natürlich). Einem Mann wie ihm widersprach man nicht.

Auch wenn alle Angestellten gekleidet waren, wie die Elfen, die Gilderoy auf einer Muggel-Postkarte gesehen hatte. Ganz bezaubernd mit ihren kleinen grünen Schnabelschnuhe und alle trugen sie weisse Schürzen. Auch wenn er keine Hauselfen besaß - Nein! gerade _weil_ er keine Hauselfen besaß - würde seine Weihnachtsfeier ein rauschendes Fest. Er brauchte diese kleinen Störenfriede nicht. Sie waren nur in Diesten alter, reicher Familien. Gilderoy Lockhart war ein Self-Made-Mann! Der Nicht-Besitz einer Hauselfe unterstrich seine großartigen Leistungen noch.

Der blond-gelockte Zauberer rückte gerade "Gammeln mit Ghulen" zurecht, als er plötzlich in einen Knall vernahm und direkt in zwei tennisballgroße Augen blickte. Vor Schreck zuckte er so heftig zusammen, das "Gammeln mit Ghulen" nebst "Ferien mit Vetteln" auf dem Perser landete. "Meine Güte! Hast du mich erschreckt!" Er strich seine Frisur wider zurecht. "Was willst du?!", fuhr er die Elfe an. "Anna soll ausrichten, dass Masta und Mistress nicht kommen werden."

Gilderoy seufzte. Es war keine große Überraschung, dass die Malfoys seiner alljährlichen Feier fernblieben. Besonders nicht, seit sie Eltern waren. "Das bedauer ich doch sehr. Besonders das Fehlen Narzissas beraubt meinen Ball einer gewissen Schönheit..." "Ach mach dir nix draus." Die Elfe tätschelte seinen Kopf. Was war das nur für ein Benehmen?! "Was soll das?!" Hastig strich er die Haare zurecht. "Hat man dir keine Manieren beigebracht?" "Nö. Masta versuchts zwar imma.. aber Anna gehört der Mistress. Viel Spaß noch!"

Damit verschwand das unverschämte Wesen. Gilderoy schnaubte. Er würde sich bei den Malfoys beschweren.. Warum schickten sie nicht eine Eule? Wie jeder andere normale Zauberer auch?

"Sir? Wollten sie die Canapé noch probieren?" "Aber selbstverständlich!"

Verdammt - sie waren köstlich! Jetzt konnte er seinem Ärger keine Luft machen. "Wunderbar. Genau wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe." Er schenkte der Küchenhilfe ein Zahn-Werbe-Lächeln und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Er musste noch so viel organisieren, bis die Gäste kamen. Der Schnee musste noch herbeigezaubert werden und die lebenden Rentiere vor den Schlitten gespannt werden - das Highlight der diesjährigen Feier. Es wurde immer schwerer sich selbst zu überterffen...

Erschöpft und leicht zersaust stand Gilderoy am nächsten Tag gegen zwölf Uhr auf. Er hatte die ganze Zeit getanzt, heitere Gespräche geführt und war in jedem Fall der perfekte Gastgeber auf der perfekten Party gewesen. Und trotzdem fühlte er sich elend. Das lag weder an dem Feuerwhiskey noch daran, dass er gemeinsam mit Rita Kimmkorn ein wenig Knall-Kraut geraucht hatte. Nein. Das war er gewohnt.

Sein Haus war leer. Er war ganz allein in diesem riesigen Anwesen. Auch wenn er das ebenfalls gewohnt sein sollte, beim Anblick des geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und den Geschenken darunter, eines unpersönlicher als das andere wurde es ihm wieder schmerzlich bewusst. Alle - nungut _fast_ alle - kamen jedes Jahr am 24. Dezember um mit ihm ein rauschendes Fest zu feiern, aber am nächsten Morgen war er allein. Denn seine Freunde und Bekannten verbrachten den Weihnachtstag gemeinsam mit ihren Familien, packten mit ihren Kindern Geschenke aus und genossen den besinnlichen Teil dieses Festes der Liebe. Und nicht einmal ein einziger Bediensteter blieb um mit ihm Gilderoy Lockhart, dem wohl berühmtesten Zauberer der ganzen Welt - nach Harry Potter - diesen ruhigen, liebevollen Teil zu begehen.

Nächstes Jahr - schwor er sich - würde er alles anders machen. Vielleicht sollte er Lehrer werden? Ja, der Gedanke gefiel ihm sehr gut. Und schon ein wenig erleichterter setzte er sich in seinem malvenfarbenen Pyjama, ausnahmsweise ohne Lockenwickler unter den Weihnachtsbaum in der riesigen Eingangshalle und packte nacheinander siebenunddreißig Pfauenfederkiele aus. "Für dein nächstes Buch."


	12. Törchen Nr 12

**Date: **12.Dezember

**Author**: Godiva

**Category**: Drabble

**Characters/Pairing:** Nagini

**Genre:** Stream of consciousness?

**Rating:** PG-12

**Disclaimer:** Nagini gehört J.K.Rowling (und sie darf sie behalten)

**Authors Note:** Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Entschuldigung hierfür.

* * *

Hunger.

Ich rieche sie schon. Drei Menschen.

Hunger.

Sie brennen Kerzen. Es riecht stark nach Gewürzen, aber darunter Menschenfleisch.  
Einer schwitzt.

Wo ist mein Meister?

Lange nicht mehr gespürt, oder gesehen. Ich habe lange nicht mehr gegessen.

Hunger.

Unter dem Fenster liegt Kies. Es ist nur halb offen. Leichte Vibrationen … ein fetter Mann öffnet das Fenster.

Hunger.

Er war zu fett. Die Frau war dünn. Aber jetzt bin ich satt.

Muss fliehen. Die Frau und der andere Mann rennen herum. Sie wollen mich töten. Ich kann sie nicht mehr töten.

Die falsche Tanne fällt um, als ich daran vorbeigleite. Ich muss hier raus. Das Fenster ist zu hoch.

Die Tür ist verschlossen. Sie ist stark.

Ich muss durch das Fenster.

Etwas von der Tanne schneidet meinen Bauch.

Endlich draussen. Sie werden mich nicht finden.

Sie haben mich noch nie gefunden.

Ich bin satt.

* * *

**Noch ein A/N: **Englische Muggels verwenden in der Regel Plastikbäume und elektrische Kerzen. Daher kein Brand. 


	13. Törchen Nr 13

**Date: **13.Dezember

**Author: **Lyra Lyrix

**Category:** Short Story

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört J. K. Rowling.

**Rating:** kA, 12+ vllt

**Pairings:** Keine spezifischen; HG,DM und HP spielen eine Rolle.

**A/N :**Ich weiß nicht, warum diese Geschichte so geworden ist. Eigentlich hatte ich sie anders geplant, aber nun ist sie so. Es ist keine Happy-XMas Geschichte, auf keinen Fall.

**Stille **

Wütend trat der Junge, der auch lebte, was aber niemanden wirklich interessierte, gegen seine Stehlampe. Vermutlich würden die Leute sogar einen größeren Aufstand darum machen, sollte er tot sein.

Seit er sich erinnern konnte, war er immer nur Dreck gewesen. Schmutziger, überflüssiger und stinkender Dreck. Nach außenhin hatten sie zwar immer die heile Familie gespielt und er den Fiesen; um sich ja nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie er war und was in ihm vorging. Er würde es vermutlich auch niemals zeigen können. Er wusste ja selbst nicht einmal, wie er innen aussah oder wie er sein wollte. Doch seine Wertevorstellungen hatten sich in der letzen Zeit deutlich geändert, seit sein Vater keine magische Macht mehr über ihn hatte. Seitdem war er, immer noch eingekerkert in Erwartungen und Pflichten, zum ersten Mal frei bei seinem Denken. Nicht aber bei seinem Handeln.

Theoretisch hätte er es tun können, doch ihm hatte schlicht und ergreifend der Mut gefehlt. Er hieß schließlich nicht Harry Potter, der bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit unüberlegt und gefühlsdusselig gehandelt hätte. In dieser Hinsicht hatte die Erziehung seines Vaters und der slytherinschen Normen auf jeden Fall gefruchtet. Verbreite Schmerzen und Verletzungen sooft du kannst, meide sie selber aber auf jeden Fall!

Mit schmerzendem Fuß riss Draco Malfoy sich aus seinen Gedanken und humpelte auf seinen großen, luxuriösen Ledersessel. Dort verfiel er aber sogleich wieder in düstere Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich wieder einmal an seine Einschulung in Hogwarts. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war für ihn immer klar gewesen, dass er für ihn nur ein Haus geben würde: Slytherin. Und tatsächlich hatte der Hut ihn auch sofort, ohne langes Nachdenken dort hingesteck. Das einzige, was er ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, waren vier Worte: "Lasse dich nicht fremdbestimmen." Anfangs hatte er ihnen keine Bedeutung beigemessen, aber jetzt verfolgten sie ihn ständig. Wie konnte der Hut damals schon gewusst haben, was auf ihn zu kam? Und mit was er zu Kämpfen hatte?

An manchen Tagen verfluchte er es als dummes Geschwätz eines alten, besserwisserischen Hutes, an anderen dagegen sah er fast eine Heilsbotschaft, die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb, darin. Wie zum Teufel sollte er sich nicht fremdbestimmen lassen, wenn der Dunkle Lord wie ein Damokles-Schwert über ihm hing? Dafür musste der Dunkle Lord erst einmal beseitigt werden, erst dann würde er seinen eigenen Geist entwickeln und entfalten können. Da war er sich sicher. Tausend Möglichkeiten hatte er schon durchgespielt den Dunklen Lord zu beseitigen, doch jedes Mal wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wie schwachsinnig und vorallem lächerlich das ganze war. Wenn es so einfach wäre den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, dann hätte es garantiert schon jemand getan.

Die einzige Lösung, die ihm eingefallen war, war Potter. Ja, Harry Potter. Heiliger Junge, Schutzpatron der Guten, Heersführer im Kampf gegen das Bösen und sein Erzfeind. Daran konnte nicht einmal seine neue Einstellung etwas ändern. Doch schließlich hatte irgendeine ästherische Erleuchterin der Zukunft eine Prophezeihung über Potter und den Dunklen Lord gemacht. Also sollte Potter gefälligst seinen Hintern bewegen und sich dran machen, die Prophezeihung zu erfüllen. Würde er dabei sterben, gut, dann müsste er sich etwas Neues überlegen. Aber schaffte der Goldene Junge es, wäre er den Dunklen Lord endgültig los.

Da ihm wirklich nichts anderes einfiel in seinem Teufelskreis aus Gedanken, suchte Draco Malfoy tatsächlich Harry Potter, den Jungen, der lebte, was wirklich jeden (ob Gut oder Böse) interessierte, auf. Der Junge mit der schwarzen Sauerkrautexplosion auf dem Kopf musste Weihnachten bei Tante und Onkel verbringen. A/N: sry Leutz, aber ich muss jetzt mal übergehen, dass der SChutz mit 17 seine Wirkung verliert. Er hatte sich nämlich im Kampf gegen das Medallion-Horkrux so geschwächt, dass er dringend eine Pause brauchte. Und dazu gab es nur einen einzigen Ort: den Ligusterweg No.4. Nur hier konnte er sich einige Zeit ungestört Erholen, da der Dunkle Lord dort keinen Zugriff auf ihn hatte.

So kam Draco an diesem verschneiten Wintertag im Ligusterweg an. Alle Häuser waren prächtig geschmückt und alles wirkte friedlich. Niemand würde auf den Gedanken kommen, dass in dieser friedvollen Gegegend eine wichtige Figur im Kampfe eines Krieges befinden sollte. Doch so war es. Draco Malfoy stapfte den sorgsam geschippten Weg zur Türe der Dursleys und klingelte vor der Weihnachtskranz beschmückten Türe. Nach einiger Zeit rumpelte es hinter der Türe und ein Mädchen mit lockigen Haare starrte mit offenem Mund zur Türe heraus. Malfoy starrte erst genauso dumm zurück, dann fing er sich aber. Es war klar, dass Granger hier herum hing. Vermutlich auch Weasley, schließlich waren sie die besten Freunde von Holy Potter. "Hi Granger. Frohe Weihnachten! Ist Potter auch da?" Ihre Reaktion erschütterte ihn. Sie schien mit den Tränen kämpfen zu müssen, als sie ihn anschrie: "Willst du dich jetzt daran aufgeilen, oder was? Du bist echt das Miestestem was es gibt. Verpiss dich bloß." Sie wollte schon die Türe zu knallen, doch Draco stellte seinen Fuß dazwischen. "Woran soll ich mich aufgeilen wollen?" "Bist du so dumm, oder tust du nur so."

"Verdammt, Granger", begann er nun zu fluchen, "ich weiß nicht, was du willst!" "Natürlich. Du bist gekommen um dich an Harrys Elend zu weiden, daran, dass es ihm so verdammt schlecht geht, nachdem deine lieben Todesser das Grab seiner Eltern gesprengt haben", schrie sie zurück und versuchte weiterhin die Türe zu schließen. "Granger, das wusste ich nicht. Ich bin hier um Potter zu helfen."

"Du bist ein Arsch Malfoy, das ist alles. Das ist doch nur ein Trick von Voldemort. Irgendein perifider Plan Harry hier aus dem Ligusterweg herauszulocken, und ihn dann zu töten."

"Wieso glaubst du mir nicht, Granger. Lass mich doch rein."

"Haha. Guter Witz. Geh weg! Wirklich. Ich lass dich doch nicht rein, an den einzige Platz, wo er Harry nichts antun kann", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

Sie stritten noch eine Weile weiter, doch da Malfoy sich nicht abbringen ließ und immer weiter hartnäckig versuchte zu Harry zu kommen ließ Hermines Widerstand brechen. Sie war psychisch ziemlich labil, da Harry in den letzten zwei Tagen zwischen Leben und Tod geschwebt hatte. Mal mehr auf der einen, mal mehr auf der anderen Seite. Aber meistens war es die tödliche gewesen. Jetzt aber schien er auf dem Weg der Besserung. Als Malfoy mit Hermine nach oben in das Zimmer kam, schlug im der typische Geruch des Krankensaales entgegen: Kräuter und Tinkturen.

Als er Harry sah, erschrack der ehemalige Slytherin gewaltig. Sein Gesicht war ausgemergelt, käsebleich und völlig verschwitzt. Malfoys Hoffnungen schwanden mit einem Schlag. Dieser Potter konnte auf einen Fall die Zauberwelt befreien, nicht wenn er so schwach war. Völlig verzweifelt sah er Hermine an: "In diesem Zustand kann er doch nicht wirklich Voldemort besiegen." "Natürli ... Oh mein Gott, Harry? Alles klar?" Auf einmal hatte Harry schnell zu atmen begonnen. Und auf einmal war er still. Alles still. Weihnachtliche Stille senkte sich über alles. Das Weihnachten, die die Stille der Hoffnungslosigkeit ausbreitete. Und nicht das Weihnachten der Seeligkeit.


	14. Törchen Nr 14

**Date: **14. Dezember

**Author:** Sarista

**Category:** Poem

**Characters/Pairing:** Tribbly

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Die Hintergründe für dieses Gedicht lieferte JKRowling mit Harry Potter, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld

**(A/N): **ich habe diesen kleinen Hauself irgendwie lieb gewonnen und konnte auch dieses Jahr nicht von ihm lassen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und frohe Weihnachten.

Sarista

T**ribbly und der Weihnachtsengel**

Ich arbeite in Hogwarts schon seit vielen Jahren,

habe diese Weihnacht eine ganz besondere Ehr' erfahren

ich durfte helfen zu schmücken die Weihnachtsbäume

wovon ich wirklich schon lange träume

freute mich darauf mit ganzem Herz

verrichtete dann fröhlich pfeifend mein Werk

plötzlich sah ich eine wahrhaft schöne Erscheinung

so was Reines konnte es eigentlich nicht geben, nach meiner Meinung

da stand ein Weihnachtsengel auf des Baumes Höhe

vor Ehrfurcht pfiff ich tiefere Töne

eine atemberaubende Gestalt, wie verhext

da auf Baum Nummer sechs

konnte sie nur von der Ferne betrachten

sie den ganzen Tag nur anschmachten

Abends bat ich den Weihnachtmann

ob er mir nicht diesen Engel schenken kann

ich endete mit "bitte, mach's mir fein

ich will auch immer artig sein

der Engel verfolgte mich die ganze Nacht

hat mich um den Schlaf gebracht

so war ich am nächsten Tag wie betäubt

habe sogar den Plätzchenteig verstreut

der Tag verging wie im Fluge

zu tun hatte ich ja auch zu Genuge

versuchte abends zu schlafen mit aller Macht

und lag doch wieder Stunden wach

es reifte der Entschluss

dass ich den Engel holen muss

Ich schlich hinauf in die Halle

geschlafen haben da schon alle

ich kletterte auf den Baum

war dem Engel nah wie im Traum

kletterte immer höher mit viel Muße

da brach der Ast unter meinem Fuße

ich fiel herunter, auf den Kopf

ich armer Tropf, ich armer Tropf

bin so deprimiert, dass ich nicht aufstehen kann

aufhelfen tut mir plötzlich ein alter Mann

überreicht mir dann mit glitzernden Augen,

ihr werdet es mir kaum glauben,

eine kleine Engelspuppe

über ihr fliegt eine Mini-Sternschnuppe

Ich kann 's nicht fassen, unter der Tann'

traf ich tatsächlich den Weihnachtsmann!

Ende


	15. Törchen Nr 15

**Date: **15. Dezember

**Author:** Kasseopeia

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Lily/James

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **Mir nix, JKR alles.

**A/N: **Achtung Zuckerguß-Alarm, ich glaub ich komm in Weihnachtsstimmung :D

**Weihnachten bei Potters**

Nervös schnitt sie das Weihnachtspapier mit dem Messer auseinander. Es würde ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest werden. Natürlich hatten sie auch in Hogwarts schon zusammen Weihnachten verbracht, aber es würde das erste Fest sein, welches sie zusammen als Lily und James Potter feiern würden.

Er hatte sie im Frühjahr gefragt, ob sie seine Frau werden würde und ja, sie hatte ganz laut "ja" gesagt. Es folgte ein aufregender Sommer, in dem sie sich magisch verbunden hatten. Obwohl sie seitdem das Gefühl hatte, ihr Leben befinde sich auf der Überholspur, hatte sie keinen einzigen Tag davon bereut. Sie wusste dass es ein Abenteuer sein würde, die Frau von James Potter zu werden. Vor allem hatte sie nicht nur ihn geheiratet, zusätzlich hatte sie quasi seine Marauders adoptiert.

Aber es war ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest und es würde so ganz anders werden, als sie es sich eigentlich vorgestellt hatte. Das machte sie unruhig, sie mochte es nicht wenn etwas nicht berechenbar war. Natürlich war ihr Mann auch unberechenbar. Aber dieses hier war einfach etwas ganz anderes.

Sie schreckte hoch, als die Hintertür aufgerissen wurde. Oh nein, James durfte ihr Geschenk auf keinen Fall vor Weihnachten entdecken.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie den schwarzhaarigen Mann erkannte. „Sirius, kannst Du nicht klopfen wie alle anderen auch?"

Achselzuckend trat er hinter sie, „Lily, packst Du Geschenke ein? Für wen ist das?"

„James", kam ihre knappe Antwort.

„Was soll er denn damit?", fragte Sirius und ließ die eine Hälfte des Geschenkes mit spitzen Fingern vor seinem Gesicht baumeln.

„Gib schon her!", erwiderte ihm Lily entnervt und schnappte es ihm unwillig aus der Hand.

Irgendwie amüsierte es sie, als sein Gesichtsausdruck langsam von fragend in Verblüffung umschlug.

„Ich warne Dich, Sirius Black, wenn Du James irgendwas verrätst, dann hexe ich Deiner Zunge einen Schwellzauber an, so dass Du nie mehr in Deinem ganzen Leben ein vernünftiges Wort rausbringen kannst."

XXXXXXX

Der Weihnachtsmorgen brach an. Ihre Nacht war sehr unruhig gewesen. Es hatte ewig gedauert, bis sie endlich eingeschlafen war. James Geschnarche war ihr dabei auch nicht besonders hilfreich gewesen. Jetzt stand sie am Fenster und betrachtete den Sonnenaufgang. Durch den aufsteigenden Nebel wirkte das orangerot der aufgehenden Sonne unwirklich, so unwirklich wie ihr Glück, das sie mit James gefunden hatte. Schaudernd schlang sie ihre Arme um sich. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ein Gefühl, das zu ihrer Liebe gehörte. Seitdem sie ihre große Liebe gefunden hatte, wollte sie diese Angst, dass alles gar nicht real war, nicht verlassen. Diese Beklemmung, dass alles zu schnell zuende gehen könnte. Aufseufzend drehte sie sich um, vielleicht gehörte das dazu, wenn man liebte.

„Du bist die schönste Frau die ich kenne", James lag im Bett, hatte seinen Kopf aufgestützt und schenkte ihr sein berühmtes freches Grinsen.

„Du hast mich beobachtet?", langsam ging sie auf ihren Ehemann zu. Dieser schlug die Bettdecke zurück, rückte nach hinten und klopfte auffordernd auf den freien Platz der Matratze.

„Wenn meine Frau in einem Hauch von Nichts vor mir steht, dann kann ich doch nicht schlafen", neckte er sie.

Kichernd gab sie ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm und rückte näher an ihn heran. Sie liebte es, wenn sie ihre nackten kalten Füße an seinem Körper wärmen konnte. Egal wie verrückt er war, bei ihm hatte sie immer das Gefühl, dass sie ihm sogar ihr Leben anvertrauen könnte.

Zärtlich küsste er sie und sie genoss es einfach nur in seinen Armen zu liegen. Schalk blitzte aus seinen Augen.

„Geschenke?" kam es gleichzeitig von Beiden. Noch so ein Phänomen, sie hatte vorher noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der sooft das gleiche sagen wollte.

James beugte sich zur Seite und zog eine schmale rote Schachtel unter dem Bett hervor.

„Für die beste Frau von allen, für meine Ehefrau. Merry Christmas Lily-Schatz, auf noch ganz viele Weihnachten mit Dir!"

Bedächtig öffnete sie die goldene Schleife, welche um das Päckchen gewickelt war. Sie musste innerlich lächeln als sie bemerkte, wie James neben ihr nervös herumrutschte.

Langsam öffnete sie die Schachtel und schnappte nach Luft. Aufgeregt holte sie den Inhalt, der auf schwarzem Samt gebettet war, heraus. Es sah aus wie flüssiges Silber, das durch ihre Finger floss. Unzählige feine Silberfäden, welche zu einer Halskette zusammengewoben waren.

Fasziniert hatte sie damals darauf gestarrt, als sie dieses Schmuckstück zusammen mit Remus im Schaufenster bei Hartwicklers Jewels entdeckt hatte. Jedesmal wenn sie seitdem daran vorbeigegangen war, hatte sie kurz einen sehnsüchtigen Blick darauf geworfen. Nicht einmal im Traum hätte sie daran gedacht, dass sie es jemals besitzen würde.

„James, Du bist total verrückt, das hat Dich ein Vermögen gekostet."

Seine Antwort war ein breites Grinsen. Strahlend nahm sie ihn in den Arm. Als er sein Gesicht in ihre Haare drückte, flüsterte er: „Du bist das Wertvollste was ich besitze."

James half ihr dabei die Halskette zu verschließen und setzte sich dann aufrecht hin. „Was ist mit Deinem getreuen Ehemann, kriegt der auch was?", dabei grinste er sie spitzbübisch an.

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie das Päckchen aus der Nachttisch-Schublade nahm. Irgendwie wollte ihr ein befreites Lächeln nicht gelingen, als sie es ihm in die Hände drückte.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr riss James sein Päckchen mit einem ungeduldigen Ruck auf.

Sie ließ ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen.

James starrte auf den Inhalt, sie konnte sehen wie seine Wangenmuskeln arbeiteten.

Dann drehte er sich langsam um. „Lily?" Sie nickte, irgendwie brachte sie kein Wort über die Lippen.

„Lily-Schatz, das ist jetzt kein Scherz, oder?", seine Stimme klang rau.

Sie schüttelte verneinend mit dem Kopf.

Das nächste was sie spürte, waren seine starken Arme, die sie umschlangen und dann war er über ihr und drückte sie in die Kissen.

Dass das Weihnachtspapier vom Bett rutschte und ein Paar weiße Babyschuhe mit sich zog, bekamen beide nicht mehr mit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Da ja Harry am 31. Juli geboren wurde, dachte ich mir, dass diese Nachricht doch ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk von Lily für James sein könnte, smile. Schöne Weihnachten Euch allen.


	16. Törchen Nr 16

**Date: **16.Dezember

**Author:** kslchen

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters:** Remus Lupin

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört wie immer rein gar nichts.

„**Ihr Kinderlein kommet…"**

Es ist Weihnachten und Remus Lupin ist fünfeinhalb.

Er ist eingepackt in einen Mantel, trägt Handschuhe mit blauen und grünen Punkten und eine Mütze mit einem gelben Bommel dran. Er wartet auf die Weihnachtselfen. Die aus der Geschichte, die seine Mutter ihm vorgelesen hat. Sie sind grün, mit roten Kleidchen und silbernen Glöckchen um den Hals. Sie haben Angst vor Erwachsenen und deshalb wissen seine Eltern nicht, dass er hier ist. Aber Musik mögen sie, das weiß er, und deshalb singt er leise ein Weihnachtslied. Den Werwolf hinter ihm bemerkt er nicht.

Es war Weihnachten und Remus Lupin war fünfeinhalb.


	17. Törchen Nr 17

**Date:** 17. Dezember

**Author:** Anna

**Category: **Drabble

**Characters/Pairing: **Angelina Johnson/???

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Nix meins alles JK

**A/N:** Frohen dritten Advent euch allen kekse verteilt

**Und niemand sonst dachte sich etwas dabei**

Weihnachten, da passierte es. Sie fasste mein Gesicht, umschloss es sanft mit ihren Händen und flüsterte: " Wir stehen unter dem Mistelzweig, mein Schatz. Du weisst was die Tradition verlangt." Dabei lächelte sie. Ich war erschrocken, sah irritiert in ihre tiefen Augen - verlor mich fast darin. "Angelina. Ich nehme es dir nicht übel - nicht mal unsere eigene Mutter kann uns auseinander halten - aber ich bin nicht Fred ich bin George..." Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Ich kann euch auseinander halten, sehr gut sogar. Und es ist mein voller Ernst."

Mit diesen Worten küsste sie mich, genauso leidenschaftlich wie sonst nur meinen Bruder.


	18. Törchen Nr 18

**Date: **18.Dezember

**Author:** Lilyan (Ginny8)

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters / Pairing:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Genre:** Drama / Romance

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling

**Authors note: **Ich hoffe es gefällt und ist nicht allzu schrecklich geworden ' Vielen Dank für eure süßen Kommis und eine wunderschöne Adventszeit noch! (:

**Promise**

Fünf Jahre ist es her. Fünf unendlich lange Jahre - seit ich dich das letzte mal sah. Es war damals genau um diese Zeit. Mitten im Advent. Du konntest mir nicht ins Gesicht sagen, dass du gehen musstest. Schließlich fiel es dir schon immer schwer Abschied zu nehmen...

Und doch hast du mir versprochen wieder zu kommen. Mit vier Worten auf einem kleinen Stück Papier.

„Ich komme wieder zurück"

Ich habe es nie aus der Hand gegeben. Jeden Tag, jede Sekunde trage ich es bei mir - bis du dein Versprechen einlöst.

Ich freue mich unbändig auf dich, Harry.

Draco


	19. Törchen Nr 19

**Date: **19. Dezember

**Author:** Cissy(lein)

**Category:** Short story

**Characters:** Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **Sev und Co gehören wie immer Joanne.

**A/N:** Ich fühlte mich bei einer Szene an die „Heißt es _die_ oder _der_ Bommel"-Diskussion erinnert XD Das ist ne regionale Angelegenheit und da wo ich herkomme (also halt Wiltshire XD), heißt das DIE Bommel. Wollte das nur klar stellen, bevor es Beschwerden gibt :D Viel Spaß mit dem Mann, der Weihnachten wohl so sehr hasst wie kein anderer XD

* * *

Severus Snape fragte sich womit, zum Henker, er das verdient hatte. Genau genommen fragte er sich das jedes Jahr. Aber da er ja bekanntlich nicht nur Meister der Zaubertränke, sondern auch des Verdrängens war, wirkten diese fürchterlichen Mistelzweige mit ihren penetranten roten Beeren stets aufs Neue wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Vor allem wenn sich diese Mistelzweige in seinem Büro befanden!

Für ihn war die Sache klar: Provokation! Anders konnte er sicht nicht erklären, wieso ihn Dumbledore Jahr für Jahr wieder damit ärgerte. Zuvor hatte sich dieser alte Narr damit zufrieden gegeben den gesamten Kerker mit weihnachtlicher Dekoration zu versehen – dass er es jetzt sogar gewagt hatte ihm dieses Gestrüpp in sein Büro zu hängen, war die Höhe!

Drohen, böse Blicke, Flüche, sprich das gesamte Repertoire mit dem er sowohl Schüler als auch Kollegen in die Flucht schlug, nützten bei Dumbledore einfach nichts. Im Gegenteil, der Direktor fühlte sich dadurch erst richtig motiviert.

Snape schnaubte entnervt durch die Nase. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben zurückzuschlagen! In der Regel hatte er diesen ganzen Blödsinn einfach ignoriert. In der Weihnachtszeit verließ er seine Kerker _noch_ seltener als sonst und ging jeglichen Wesen die in der Lage waren ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln aus dem Weg. So wie der Rest der Welt an Weihnachten ekstatische Fröhlichkeit an den Tag legte, so war Severus Snape an Weihnachten lediglich nur genervt, grimmig und verbittert. Der Unterschied zu sonst bestand in der Intensität dieser Stimmungen, um genau zu sein.

Nun, mit Ignorieren, dachte sich Snape, würde er nicht weit kommen. Doch sich den Kopf über einen Gegenschlag zu zerbrechen, dazu war später auch noch Zeit: Jetzt musste erst einmal etwas viel wichtigeres getan werden: nämlich die Eliminierung dieser störenden und überflüssigen Objekte! Snape schwenkte seinen Zauberstab mit einer so heftigen und wütenden Bewegung, dass der Mistelzweig über seinem Schreibtisch nicht einfach nur verschwand, sondern gleich explodierte und sich im gesamten Büro verteilte. Als eines der grünen Blätter in aller Ruhe und überaus provokant vor seiner Nase zu Boden segelte, war der Zaubertränkemeister mit seiner Geduld am Ende.

Bei Merlins Arsch, er war ehemaliger Todesser, Giftmischer und Albtraum eines jeden Schülers und war nicht einmal in der Lage über einen läppischen Mistelzweig die Ruhe zu bewahren?

Nein, so wie es aussah, leider nicht.

Er musste hier raus. Doch der Anblick der sich ihm bot, als er fluchtartig aus seinem Büro und durch die Kerker eilte, war alles andere als beruhigend. Diese Mistelzweige waren auf dem Hinweg definitiv noch _nicht_ da gewesen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sie waren überall! An den Wänden, an der Decke, _auf dem Fußboden_ …

Es war offensichtlich. Er befand sich im Krieg mit Dumbledore. Aber was sollte er auch anderes erwarten: immerhin war Weihnachten.

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen, versuchte seinen Blutdruck wieder in seinen normalen Rhythmus zu lenken und atmete tief durch. Dann marschierte er los, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab mal hier, mal da; die Mistelzweige die er mit der Hand erreichen konnte, pflückte er persönlich ab, den Rest ließ er einfach auf sich zuschweben. In welchem Zustand die Mistelzweige in seinem Arm landeten, das war ihm so relativ aber herzlich egal. Er fand regelrecht Gefallen an seinem Tun und beglückwünschte sich für seinen ersten Triumph: denn ihm einen Gefallen tun, tja, das hatte ganz sicher nicht in Dumbledores Absicht gelegen.

Noch immer wild mit seinem Zauberstab hantierend, bog Snape um die Ecke und sah, wie ihm jemand entgegen kam. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, doch als sich die Person als Professor McGonagall herausstellte, führte er sein Tun unbeeindruckt fort.

Minerva McGonagall, die ihn erst jetzt bemerkte, war dazu gewillt ihm ein freundliches Lächeln zu schenken, doch als ihr Blick zu den Mistelzweigen wanderte, die sich in Snapes Armen stapelten, erstarb ihr Lächeln, und Lippen und Augen wurden schmal, so wie sie es immer taten, wenn sie zum Gefecht mit ihrem Lieblingskollegen ansetzte.

„Darf ich fragen was, um Himmels Willen, Sie da tun?", fragte sie mit ungezügelter Schärfe.

„Wonach, Gnädigste, sieht es Ihrer Meinung nach denn aus?", entgegnete Snape aalglatt.

„Für mich sieht es so aus als würden Sie sämtliche Mistelzweige von den Wänden entfernen. Und nach der Menge zu urteilen, nicht _zufällig_."

„Nun, da muss ich Sie wieder einmal für Ihre Scharfsinnigkeit bewundern, liebe Kollegin, denn Sie haben die Lage ganz richtig erkannt."

„Verkaufen Sie mich ja nicht für dumm, Severus, ich warne Sie."

„Ich Sie für dumm verkaufen?" Snape schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Nie im Leben würde ich so etwas tun. Eine schöne Festtagsrobe haben Sie da übrigens an. So … _grün_. Welcher Grünton ist das? Er sticht so vollkommen aus den Grüntönen heraus, die Sie sonst tragen."

McGonagall schürzte die Lippen, aber das Feuer das in ihren Augen aberlustig aufblitze war nicht zu übersehen. „Leider habe ich mit dieser Farbe nicht soviel Spielraum wie Sie, das ist wohl wahr. Was ist mit Ihnen Severus? Ich dachte Sie mögen kein Weihnachten, dennoch scheint es mir, als würden Sie heute einen ganz besonders schicken Gehrock tragen. Er ist noch schwärzer als die anderen. Aber, oh, vielleicht kommt das auch nur von Ihrer Stimmung. So etwas soll angeblich abfärben."

Lehrer für Verwandlung und Zaubertränkemeister grinsten sich süffisant an. „Vielleicht liegt es auch nur an Ihrer dunklen Aura", fügte McGonagall hinzu.

„Aura", wiederholte Snape, dem es gefiel, dass seine Kollegin Feuer gefangen hatte. „Das mag sein. Auren können eine ziemliche Anziehungskraft ausüben."

„Ah, jetzt verstehe ich, wieso Sie die Mistelzweige entfernen. Sie haben Angst, dass Ihnen Ihre Schülerinnen reihenweise um den Hals fallen. Ich kann Sie beruhigen, Severus, Ihre _Aura_ veranlasst die Leute eher dazu wegzulaufen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorge um Ihren Hals, die Mädchen hier in Hogwarts haben, wenn sie Ihnen begegnen, eher Angst um ihren eigenen." McGonagall hob triumphierend ihre Augenbraue und Snape grinste noch breiter und arroganter. _Der_ Punkt ging definitiv an die alte Schachtel.

Er wollte ihr kleines Tete-a-tete gerade mit einer bissigen Bemerkung fortsetzen, als er sah, wie die Wurzel seines Unheils auf sie zuschlenderte: Albus Dumbledore trug ein Gewand in sanften blauen und violetten Farbtönen und die Bommel, die an der Spitze seines Hutes baumelte, quittierte Snape mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Na so was", flötete Dumbledore vergnügt. „Sie beide in trauter Zweisamkeit zu sehen, das ist das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das Sie mir machen können." Dass Snape ihm bei diesen Worten einen eisigen Blick entgegenschleuderte, beeindruckte den Direktor nicht im Geringsten. Sein Blick fiel auf die Mistelzweige in Snapes Armen. „Severus", sagte er in einer Mischung aus Amüsement und gespieltem Erstaunen. „Die wollen sie doch nicht etwa noch alle aufhängen?"

McGonagall stieß ein Lachen aus. „Ich muss sie enttäuschen, Albus, aber ich habe Professor Snape gerade dabei erwischt, wie er all diese Mistelzweige von den Wänden entfernt hat."

„Was denn, Severus, haben Sie Angst geküsst zu werden?"

Snape vermied es, McGonagall anzusehen, ihren gehässigen Blick registrierte er sogar schon aus den Augenwinkeln. „Nein, nur bin ich nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf Teenagern über den Weg zu laufen die dieses Gestrüpp als Anlass nehmen um auf den Gängen hemmungslos herumzuknutschen!", entgegnete er giftig.

„Ich war immer der Ansicht, Sie könnten mit menschlichen Makeln sehr gut umgehen", stichelte McGonagall, „trifft das auf Neid nicht ebenso zu?"

Da Snape den Eindruck machte als würde er seiner Kollegin im nächsten Moment einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals hexen, klatschte Dumbledore ablenkend in die Hände. „Eine wunderschöne Festtagskleidung haben Sie da an, Minerva. Ist das malachit?"

„Er meint die Farbe, Severus", sagte McGonagall großzügig, bevor sie sich wieder an den Direktor wandte. „Und ja, Albus, ganz Recht. Freut mich, dass ich Ihnen gefalle."

„Ganz bezaubernd, Minerva, ganz bezaubernd. Wie ein Weihnachtsstern in… in", er suchte nach Worten.

„Malachitfarben?", zickte Snape. „Und so wie es aussieht, haben Sie beide keinen Mistelzweig mehr nötig."

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Ich habe gehofft, Sie ein wenig in Weihnachtsstimmung zu bringen, indem ich Ihnen ein paar davon in die Kerker hänge."

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir", sagte Snape mit erzwungener Ruhe, „wie lange kennen Sie mich jetzt?"

„Lange genug um die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Ah, guten Abend Remus!"

Snape rollte entnervt mit den Augen, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte.

„Guten Abend allerseits", erwiderte der Werwolf fröhlich, und dann mit einem Blick über Snapes Schulter: „Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch veranlagt bist, Severus." Er griff nach einem der Mistelzweige und drehte ihn zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her, doch als er Snapes eisigen Blick bemerkte, legte er ihn mit einem Räuspern wieder zurück.

„Severus war gerade dabei, Hogwarts zu schmücken", erklärte Dumbledore mit einem breiten Lächeln und zwinkerte in die Runde, „wollen Sie ihm nicht dabei helfen?"

„Klar", grinste Lupin, vermied es aber, Snape dabei anzusehen.

„Wunderbärchen", seufzte Dumbledore glücklich. „Wenn Sie dann fertig sind, kommen Sie in mein Büro, ich habe gerade eine frische Kanne Tee aufgesetzt." Er streckte seinen Ellenbogen in McGonagalls Richtung. „Darf ich bitten, Teuerste?"

McGonagall hakte sich lächelnd bei ihm ein und beide spazierten gemütlich davon.

Snape starrte ihnen mit versteinerter Mine hinterher, während Lupin noch immer grinste. „Und?", fragte er. „Fangen wir an?"

Snape trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ließ all die Mistelzweige in Lupins Arme fallen und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. „Hey!", rief Lupin, der mit dieser Aktion nicht gerechnet und nun alle Mühe hatte die Mistelzweige zu halten. „Wo willst du denn hin?"

„In den Kerker!", blaffte Snape ihm von weiten zu. „Und ich bin für den Rest des Jahres nicht zu sprechen!"

* * *


	20. Törchen Nr 20

**Date: **20.Dezmber

**Author**: Godiva

**Category**: Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Ginny/Fleur (Ginny/Harry, Fleur/Bill)

**Genre:** Femmeslash, Comfort

**Rating:** PG-12

**Disclaimer:** Sie gehören J.K. Rowling, die vermutlich entsetzt wäre

**Authors Note:** Mein erster Femmeslash Versuch – allerdings ein äusserst zahmer.

Ginny sah sich ungeduldig um und spielte mit ihrem Ehering. Ihr Mund verzog sich angeekelt, als sie die geschmacklose Dekoration im Café begutachtete. Das viele Plastik schaffte es erfolgreich jegliche Weihnachtsstimmung in ihr zu vertreiben. Diese Muggelgegend war ihr völlig unvertraut, warum Harry ausgerechnet hier seine Weihnachtskäufe erledigen wollte, war ihr schleierhaft. Es war ein hässliches Stadzentrum aus den 1960-ern, wie es in England zu viele gab (und das sagte Harry gerne selber) und an Läden gab es hier nur das übliche. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Harry vor – Ginny sah auf die Uhr – vor einer Dreiviertelstunde einen Anruf erhalten und war zurück ins Ministerium appariert mit den Worten „Es dauert bestimmt nicht lange Schatz." Sie tappte ungeduldig auf den Tisch. Ihre Definition von „Nicht lange" sah anders aus. Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sich jemand an ihren Tisch setzte. Abfällig mass sie das makellose Gesicht Fleur's vor ihr, das etwas durch Fleurs säuerliches Lächeln verunstaltet wurde.

„'allo."

„Du hier?" Ginny gab sich erst gar nicht die Mühe höflich zu ihrer Schwägerin zu sein.

„Ja", bemerkte Fleur schlicht. „Ich sass schon die ganze Zeit in diesem Café und 'abe dich beobachtet."

„Was …" Jetzt wo sie es sich noch einmal überlegte … die Frage ‚Du hier' war eigentlich sehr berechtigt. Wie kam Fleur an den gleichen gottverlassenen Ort wie sie. „Du hier?" wiederholte sie also.

„Ich glaube, das ist zweifelsfrei." Fleur sah sie ein wenig herablassend an. „Ich kam mit Bill 'ier 'er, aber du 'ast uns nicht bemerkt. Ich wollte 'arry natürlich begrüssen, aber Bill wollte nicht. Kurz darauf musste er dringend ‚kurz' weg und kurz darauf bemerkte ich, dass auch 'arry verschwand."

„Du meinst …" Ginny sah sie fassungslos an. Sie hatte gedacht, das Thema wäre vorbei. Bill und Harry bemühten sich seit Jahren verzweifelt, Fleur und Ginny aneinander zu gewöhnen – ‚als ob wir Haustiere wären' hatte Ginny sich einmal bei Harry beschwert. Mittlerweile waren Ginny und Harry Ende Zwanzig, verheiratet seit Ginny 20 war. Fleur und Bill waren Mitte 30 und hatten noch vor Voldemorts Fall geheiratet. Die beiden jungen Frauen verstanden sich heute allerdings immer noch nicht besser als damals. Es war Ginny durchaus bewusst, dass sie Familienfeiern bei den Weasleys teilweise zu einer unangenehmen Angelegenheit machten, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Sie konnte Fleur nicht ausstehen und die Abneigung war gegenseitig.

„Ginny?" Fleurs scharfe Stimme holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Was?" gab sie ebenso scharf zurück.

„Ich 'abe dich bereits dreimal angesprochen", erklärte Fleur mit Würde. „Ich 'abe ausgesprochen, was du gedacht hast. Bill und 'arry haben uns sitzen gelassen. Was sie sich davon er'offen, weiss ich nicht."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiss, was sie sich erhoffen. Das gleiche, was sie sich schon seit Jahren wünschen."

„Oh Fleur, ich wünschte dieses Weihnachtsfest würde mir nicht verdorben durch einen Streit zwischen dir und Ginny", ahmte Fleur ihren Mann nach. Gegen ihren Willen grinste Ginny ein wenig.

„So ähnlich drückt Harry sich auch aus."

„Dabei könnten sie friedlichere Weihnachten haben, wenn sie zulassen würden, dass wir uns aus dem Weg gehen", erklärte Fleur.

„Genau", sagte Ginny, für einmal völlig Fleurs Meinung. „Wenn man immer die beiden Personen nebeneinander setzt, die am wenigsten miteinander können, muss man sich nicht wundern, dass es jede Weihnachten Streit gibt."

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das Jahr, in dem sie unsere Geschenke gemixt hatten, damit wir miteinander reden?" erkundige sich Fleur.

„Ja." Ginnys Stirn umwölkte sich. „Ich hätte die Diamantenkette gerne behalten."

„Es war meine … die 'atte Bill mir gekauft. Es ist nicht mein Fehler, wenn 'arry dir nicht solche Geschenke macht."

Sie schwiegen wieder. Dann griff Ginny nach ihrem Glas und trank ihre Cola fertig. „Ich frage, mich wie ich jetzt nach Hause kommen soll."

„Apparieren?" erkundigte Fleur sich schnippisch. „Bill und 'arry werden doch wohl nicht annehmen, dass wir jetzt stundenlang in diesem Café sitzen und auf sie warten."

Ginny wurde rot – vor Wut. „Du weißt genau, dass ich schwanger bin!"

Fleurs Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hatte sie es erfolgreich verdrängt – sie und Bill hatten keine Kinder und es wurde immer unwahrscheinlicher, dass St.Mungos ihnen noch zu welchen verhelfen konnte.

„Eine schwanger Hexe sollte nicht apparieren, denn es besteht eine grosses Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie ihr ungeborenes Kind zurücklässt. Nur Hexen mit grossem Talent und grosser Erfahrung im Apparieren sollten dieses Risiko auf sich nehmen", dozierte Ginny im Lehrertonfall. Fleur sah sie wütend an.

„Wie bist du 'ergekommen."

„Im Auto mit Harry. Aber er hat den Schlüssel und ich keinen Führerschein."

„Und Möglichkeiten zum flo'en kennst du hier?" erkundigte Fleur sich in einem Tonfall, der Ginnys Kopfschütteln vorwegnahm. Fleur stand energisch auf.

„Tür und Zündschloss sind kein Problem und ich habe einen Fü'rerschein. Ich werde dich nach 'ause fahren. Du kennst den Weg?"

„Ich sollte es finden." Ginny erhob sich ebenfalls. „Harry soll sich nur etwas wundern, wenn er zurückkommt."

Fleurs Lächeln kam schon fast an das diabolische Grinsen ihrer Schwager Fred und George heran.

Sie legten den Weg zu Harrys Auto schweigend zurück und mit einer diskreten Bewegung des Zauberstabes in ihrer Handtasche, hatte Fleur das Auto tatsächlich geöffnet ohne den Alarm auszulösen. Es kam Ginny in den Sinn, wie achtlos Harry und sie in den letzten Jahren geworden waren. In den ersten Jahren nach Voldemorts Fall, als noch viele ehemalige Todesser England unsicher machen, hätte Harry einen Schutz gegen einen solch magischen Einbruch gehabt, aber Fleur schaffte es problemlos, den Wagen zu starten.

Es war zwar deutlich, dass Fleur nicht gerade viel Fahrpraxis besass, aber sie schafften es problemlos aus der Stadt heraus und in Richtung des Dorfes, in dem Ginny und Harry sich niedergelassen hatten. Als Fleur auf dem Land die falsche Abfahrt in einem Kreisel nahm, wurde sie sofort von Ginny angefahren.

„Ich habe doch gesagt Richtung Leamington! Wie sollen wir denn je, ankommen, wenn du mir nie zuhörst."

„Du 'ast es mir zu spät gesagt, ich war bereits falsch eingeordnet." Fleur funkelte sie wütend an – immer noch wunderschön in ihrer Wut.

„Habe ich nicht!"

„'ast du wohl." Fleur fuhr den Wagen an den Strassenrand. „Weißt du, ich kann jetzt auch einfach apparieren und 'arry dann sagen, falls ich ihn finde, wo seine kleine Frau ist."

„Dazu fehlt dir die Courage!"

„Ach ja?" Der Motor stellte sich ab und Fleur öffnete die Tür. „Ich war Champion im Trimagischen Turnier, weißt du."

„Bill wird sauer sein, wenn du mich hier sitzen lässte," drohte Ginny, jetzt doch etwas hilflos wirkend.

„Bill wird mir verzei'en. Du 'ast mich provoziert." Fleur sah sich suchend um, dann stieg sie wieder ins Auto. „Ich muss noch ein Stück fahren um einen Ort zu finden um zu apparieren."

Ginny seufzte. „Jaja, du hattest Recht. Aber fahr mich nach Hause."

Fleur sah sie kritisch an, zuckte dann aber elegant mit den Schultern. „Nun gut. Ich 'offe es ist nicht mehr weit."

„Ist es nicht."

Sie schwiegen den Rest der Fahrt, bis auf Ginnys Richtungsanweisungen, die nun immer pünktlich kamen. Als sie vor dem Haus standen und Fleur die Delle, die der Pfosten im Auto hinterlassen hatte zum verschwinden gebracht hatte, sah Ginny sie ein wenig unsicher an.

„Du kannst auch erst noch etwas trinken, bevor du heimapparierst."

Fleur sah sie überrascht an, erkannte dann aber die Entschuldigung und nickte.

„Und dann gehe ich 'eim und sage Bill die Meinung."

„Harry wird sich wundern, dass wir gemeinsam hier auftauchen", bemerkte Ginny. Fleur lachte nur ihr perlendes Lachen, das Ginny so auf den Geist ging.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Harry wider Erwarten nicht zu Hause war. Entweder er war tatsächlich noch einmal arbeiten gegangen oder dieser Hund vergnügte sich gerade irgendwo, während er seiner schwangeren Ehefrau (nun, es war erst der dritte Monat, aber immerhin) mit ihrem Hassobjekt alleine liess. Der sollte froh sein, wenn Ginny ihn in das Schlafzimmer liess. Missmutig stellte sie sich in die Küche und bereitete den Tee zu (Fleur würde niemals englischen Kaffee trinken) und arrangierte noch etwas nachlässig Mandarinen und Mince Pies auf einem Teller, den sie ins Wohnzimmer schweben liess. Überraschenderweise kritisierte Fleur nichts. Dann lag plötzlich ihre Hand auf Ginnys Oberschenkel. Sie schaffte es, nicht zusammenzuzucken, aber eine verräterische Röte kroch in ihr Gesicht, als sich ein Kribbeln in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Ihre Schwägerin bemerkte sie noch nicht, ihre schönen Augen waren seltsam abwesend, als sie Ginny in die Augen schaute.

„Meinst du, Bill und 'arry 'aben Recht? Dass wir uns kindisch benehmen?"

„Sie aber auch …." Brachte Ginny heraus. Warum sah Fleur noch einmal so gut aus? Und warum war sie so nett? Die Hand bewegte sich nicht von ihrem Oberschenkel weg.

„Oh ja …" Fleur schüttelte leicht den Kopf, schien sich aber nicht wirklich für das Thema zu interessieren. „Darf ich deinen Bauch fühlen?"

„Da spürt man noch nichts …"

Fleur schien diese Worte als Aufforderung zu verstehen und begann mit ihrer zweiten Hand sanft über Ginnys Bäuchlein zu streicheln, das noch sehr bescheiden war.

„Ich 'abe dich zum ersten Mal wirklich ge'asst, als ich davon erfahren 'abe …" sagte sie plötzlich. Was sagte man auf so ein Geständnis? Ginny zog es vor zu schweigen. Fleur sah verträumt auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich wollte auch Kinder. So sehr. Aber der Krieg …"

Niemand wusste, was für einen Spruch MacNair benutzt hatte, aber auch die besten Heiler St.Mungos hatten Fleurs Fruchtbarkeit nicht wiederherstellen können. Davon abgesehen, dass Bill Angst hatte, seine Kinder könnten auch zu Werwölfen werden. Es schien ganz natürlich, dass Ginny Fleurs Wange streichelte und ihr die Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid … für euch beide," flüsterte sie. Fleur bemühte sich tapfer zu lächeln.

„Seitdem … ich komme mir vor, wie eine 'albe Frau."

Ginny streichelte weiter über ihre Wange. „Fleur …"

Fleur streichelte wieder Ginnys Bauch. „Aber du … du kannst Kinder bekommen."

Ginny seufzte leise. „Ich hoffe es …" Zwei Schwangerschaften hatten bereits in Fehlgeburten geendet.

„Bestimmt …" Fleur streichelte sanft weiter. „Dieses 'ier wird geboren werden, ich spüre es."

Sie schwiegen wieder, hielten sich nur und streichelten einander beruhigend, über Wange, Bauch, Rücken, Arme … langsam, unbeabsichtigt von beiden wurde diese Berührungen mehr. Ginny bemerkte es mit einem vagen Entsetzen, aber das schien auf einer anderen Ebene statt zu finden, als ihre Körperkontrolle, den ihr Mund legte sich auf Fleurs. Es war ein recht keuscher Kuss, immer noch trösteten sie einander und doch … Ginny konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ein gewisses Verlangen dahinter lag. Ihre Hände fuhren langsam unter Fleurs Hemd, die es ihr gleichtat. Dann stoppten sie beide simultan und sahen einander in die Augen. Entsetzen spiegelt sich in entsetzten Augen. Als hätten sie sich verbrannt liessen sie einander los. Ginny holte tief Luft, wollte aus Gewohnheit Fleur beschimpfen. Dann sackte sie etwas in sich zusammen.

„Wir waren es beide, oder?"

„Ja …" Fleurs Stimme hörte sich schwach an. „Ich weiss auch nicht, wie es kam … du bist so süss, du fühltest dich so gut an …"

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Ginny war verzweifelt. Wie konnte sie nur? Sie liebte Harry doch, hatte nie jemanden anders geliebt und bestimmt noch keine Frau! Als sie zu Fleur schielte, bemerkte sie, dass diese auch völlig aufgelöst wirkte. Wenn es etwas gab, was Ginny ihrer Schwägerin schon seit ihrem fünften Schuljahr nicht mehr vorwarf, so war es fehlende Liebe zu ihrem geliebten Bruder Bill. Sie hatte nur bis zu diesem Tag nie verstanden, warum Bill diese Liebe erwiderte.

Sie schreckten erst wieder hoch, als aus der Küche der charakteristische Knall des Apparierens ertönte.

„Ginny?" hörten sie Harrys Stimme. „Wie bist du nach Hause gekommen? Stell dir vor, mein Auto wurde ge …"

Harry hielt inne, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat und seine Frau mit Fleur auf dem Sofa sitzen soll. Ginnys Wangen waren zwar noch gerötet, aber ihre Stimme war kühl.

„Fleur hat mich nach Hause gefahren. Du brauchst eine bessere Einbruchssicherung."

Sie erhob sich würdevoll – nur um kurz darauf noch übertroffen zu werden, von Fleurs gebaren. Diese sah Harry mit einer Herablassung an, die schlecht dazu passte, dass sie keine zehn Minuten zuvor in Begriff gewesen war seine Frau zu verführen. „Guten Tag, 'arry. Ich gehe dann wieder, jetzt wo du dich wieder um deine schwangere Frau kümmern kannst."

Sie nickte Ginny zu, aber Ginny ahnte, dass Unsicherheit hinter ihrem kalten Gehabe steckte.

Sie sah Harry an und hoffte er bemerkte ihr schlechtes Gewissen nicht. Aber als Fleur wegappariert war, sah er Ginny nur neugierig an, traute sich aber offensichtlich nicht, etwas zu fragen.

„Sie ist ganz Ordnung", erklärte Ginny dann. „Euer Plan ist aufgegangen, wir werden euch Weihnachten nicht verderben, hurra. Und jetzt gehe ich baden."

„Aber …" Harry war wohl ein wenig perplex, als seine Frau ohne Begrüssungskuss (oder alternativ, ohne Szene) ihn im Wohnzimmer stehen liess.


	21. Törchen Nr 21

**Date: **21. Dezember

**Author:** Kasseopeia

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Die Weasley-Kids und der Weihnachtsmann

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **Die Kids für Joanne und der Weihnachtsmann gehört mir, muaaahh.

**A/N: **I wish you a merry christmas and a happily new year.

**Weasleys wundervoller Weihnachtsmann**

Mittlerweile war es mehr als ungemütlich. Es war so kalt und sie warteten schon seit fast einer Stunde in dieser eisigen Winternacht. Zum Glück hatte es mit dem Schneien aufgehört. Rechts von sich hörte er Ginnys Zähneklappern und auf der anderen Seite traten seine Zwillingsbrüder synchron von einem Bein aufs andere, damit ihre kalten Füße nicht auf dem Boden festfrohren.

Ron zog die Jacke enger um sich, da standen sie nun, versteckt hinter dem Holzstapel vor der alten Scheune und warteten. Daran war nur Bill schuld und natürlich auch ein bisschen Dad.

Angefangen hatte es damit, dass Ginny gestern Abend zufällig mitgehört hatte, wie Bill behauptet hatte, es würde keinen Weihnachtsmann geben. Das Ergebnis war, dass das gestrige Abendessen fast ins Wasser gefallen wäre, weil Ginny einen Weinkrampf bekommen hatte und sich einfach nicht beruhigen wollte.

Ihm hatte diese Vorstellung auch nicht gefallen. Er hatte sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob es den Weihnachtsmann wirklich gab. Er hatte es als selbstverständlich hingenommen, dass dieser jedes Jahr pünktlich dafür sorgen würde, damit die Geschenke rechtzeitig unter dem Baum lagen. Fred und George hatten nur mit den Achseln gezuckt, aber denen war ja eh immer alles egal.

Percy, der seit diesem Jahr nach Hogwarts ging, fand das ganze Theater einfach nur kindisch. Dadurch machte sich Ron langsam Sorgen. Seine Eltern hatten nicht viel Geld, sie könnten ihm seinen größten Wunsch, die Bettwäsche der Chuddley Cannons, nie erfüllen.

Sein Dad hatte die ganze Diskussion damit beendet, in dem er nicht nur behauptet hatte, dass es den Weihnachtsmann geben würde. Er meinte dann noch, er müsse es ja schließlich ganz genau wissen, denn er würde diesen sogar persönlich kennen.

Daß er dann den Zwillingen eingeschärft hatte, sich ja nicht in der Nacht vor Weihnachten in der Nähe des Schuppens herumzutreiben, hatte Ron als sehr leichtfertig von seinem Vater gefunden. Es wusste doch jeder, dass Fred und George Verboten nicht widerstehen konnten.

Darum versteckten sie sich nun hinter dem halbverschneiten Holzstapel und suchten die Umgebung verzweifelt nach irgendwelchen Spuren vom Weihnachtsmann ab. Aber es wollte einfach nichts passieren.

Ein Schlag von Freds Ellenbogen in seine Rippen brachte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er wollte ihn gerade anschnauzen, da erkannte er, dass George aufgeregt mit seinem Zeigefinger in der Luft herumfuchtelte.

Ja, da war was am Himmel. Irgendetwas Überdimensionales das stetig näher kam. Ein riesiges Flugobjekt.

„Der Weihnachtsmann", flüsterte Ginny, ihre Wangen waren rot, kalt war in diesem Moment keinem mehr.

Sie rückten noch enger zusammen, als dieser gigantische Schlitten einen großen Bogen über der Scheune zog um dann nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt zu landen.

„Wo sind die Rentiere?", flüsterte Ginny. Ron musste ihr Recht geben, dieser Schlitten wurde von niemandem gezogen.

„Hey, da sind doch Abdrücke im Schnee!", entgegnete Fred. „Vielleicht sind es verzauberte Rentiere?", warf George ein.

Ron musste ihnen Recht geben. Es waren deutliche Hufspuren im Schnee zu sehen.

Dann hielten sie alle die Luft an. Ein riesengroßer Weihnachtsmann stieg aus dem Schlitten. Ron starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Eigentlich war es logisch, dass er, wenn er allen Kinder in dieser Nacht die Geschenke bringen wollte, auch groß und stark sein mußte.

Mit großen Schritten ging der Weihnachtsmann auf den Fuchsbau zu. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und sein roter Mantel streifte die weiße Schneedecke.

Ron starrte auf die Riesenspuren, die der Weihnachtsmann im Schnee hinterlassen hatte. Die Schuhe seines Vaters hätten da locker dreimal reingepasst.

Das Außenlicht ging an, Ron spürte wie sich Ginny an seinem Arm festkrallte. Die Tür öffnete sich und sein Vater trat vor die Tür.

Arthur und der Weihnachtsmann begrüßten sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung und das Lachen der beiden Männer hallte über den Hof. Kurz taumelte sein Dad, als ihm der Weihnachtsmann auf die Schulter klopfte. Sein Vater hatte nicht gelogen, die Beiden standen beide da und unterhielten sich, als ob sie sich seit ewigen Zeiten kennen würden.

Dann gab der Weihnachtsmann seinem Vater den Sack mit den Geschenken. Klar, der Fuchsbau wäre viel zu klein und verwinkelt gewesen für diesen großen Mann.

Sein Dad verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit einem kleinen braunen Bündel auf dem Arm heraus.

Das war dieser seltsame Hund, den sein Vater gestern mitgebracht hatte. Bei einer Hausdurchsuchung musste er diesen verwahrlosten Welpen beschlagnahmen. Es war der hässlichste Hund, den Ron je gesehen hatte. Er hatte einen riesengroßen Kopf, aber Ron fand es lustig, wie er ihm ständig mit seiner rauen Zunge das Gesicht ablecken wollte.

Leider musste seine Mum bei Hunden immer Niesen und bekam so komische Flecken. Sie wussten alle, dass sie den kleinen Hund nicht behalten konnten.

Sein Dad überreichte dem Weihnachtsmann den kleinen Welpen, dieser nahm in vorsichtig auf den Arm. Ron konnte deutlich sein tiefes kehliges Lachen hören.

Ron freute sich, sein Dad schenkte den kleinen Hund dem Weihnachtsmann, der würde sich bestimmt gut um ihn kümmern.

Mit wuchtigen Schritten ging der Mann am Holzstapel vorbei. Die vier Spione machten sich noch kleiner, als er vor dem großen Holzhaufen anhielt und einen Blick auf die aufgestapelten Scheite warf. Ron konnte es kaum glauben, als er durch die Ritzen blickte, er hätte wetten können, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihm zuzwinkerte.

Weihnachten war gerettet!

Dann ging der große Mann zu seinem Schlitten verstaute den fiependen Hund unter einer großen dicken Decke. Bevor er auf sein Gefährt stieg hörten sie noch: „Na mein Kleiner, mit Dir hab ich ja einen tollen Fang gemacht."

Dann schwang sich dieser mächtige Weihnachtsmann auf seinen Schlitten, nahm die Zügel in die Hand und mit einem tiefen „Ho, Ho, Hoho!", schwang er sich in die Lüfte.

Das letzte was Ron sah, war ein kurzes Aufleuchten, dann war der Schlitten auf einmal vom Winterhimmel verschwunden.


	22. Törchen Nr 22

**Date:** 22. Dezember

**Author:** Yamato

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters:** Bartemius Crouch

**Genre:** Mystery/Drama

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **Die Charas gehören J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury und WB.

**Authors Note:** Die Story kann für sich alleine stehen, man kann sie aber auch als Fortsetzung von _"...als ein Wunschtraum, der in Erfüllung geht" _sehen. (16. Törchen des Weihnachtskalenders für 2005)

**Weihnachtswunder**

_**21. December 1981**_

Der Junge wusste, dass dies seine einzige Chance war, und er würde sie nicht vergeuden...

Der eisige Wind schnitt ihm wie mit Messern ins Gesicht, doch er wagte es nicht einen Wärmezauber zu benutzen, um sich nicht zu verraten. Er zog den Stoff seiner Kapuze dichter ans Gesicht heran, und bog mit kältestarren Fingern einen der dürren Zweige beiseite. Die schneebedeckte Hecke bot ihm sicheren Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken; sie schirmte ihn gegen das Haus ab. Doch sie machte es ihm auch unmöglich, Näheres zu erkennen, zumindest solange drinnen die Lichter erloschen blieben. Er musste näher ran, sonst würde er niemals herausfinden, was hier vor sich ging.

Wenn er doch nur mehr Zeit gehabt hätte. Dann hätte er ins Haus einbrechen, sich dort ein sicheres Versteck suchen und in aller Ruhe abwarten können. Natürlich war es eine Straftat, in ein Haus einzubrechen, aber das würde ihm wohl hinterher niemand mehr vorwerfen. Schließlich waren dies ganz besondere Umstände.

Er ließ sich flach auf den Bauch fallen, fühlte wie der Schnee seinen Umhang durchnässte und ebenso die Roben darunter. Doch es war unwichtig, was war schon eine Erkältung gegen die Todesser mit denen er es heute Nacht aufnehmen würde?

Seine Hände zitterten als er langsam vorwärts kroch, ob vor Kälte oder Aufregung, das hätte er nicht sagen können. Zum ersten Mal erschien ihm sein Vorhaben gewagt; hätte er nicht lieber doch den Aurori Bescheid geben sollen? Doch die Nachricht war eindeutig gewesen: die Todesser hatten Spione im Ministerium und wenn er andere ins Vertrauen zog, so wären sie mit Sicherheit gewarnt und würden heute Nacht nicht zuschlagen. Sie würden ihr Vorhaben verschieben, und wer konnte wissen, ob er noch ein zweites Mal davon erfahren würde?

Außerdem würden die Aurori die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen wollen, sie würden einen Anfänger wie ihn gar nicht erst mitnehmen. Seine Ausbildung zum Auror würde erst im nächsten Jahr beginnen, denn leider waren seine Noten nicht gut genug gewesen um sofort nach dem Schulabschluss übernommen zu werden.

Aber wie immer hatte Vater die Angelegenheit geregelt. Ein paar Anrufe, ein Praktikum im Ministerium und ein Jahr Wartezeit.

Nein, diesmal musste er die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen. Er selbst musste die Todesser dingfest machen und warum sollte es ihm auch nicht gelingen? Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte er mit einem glatten O abgeschlossen, als Fünftbester seines Jahrgangs. Vater würde endlich stolz auf ihn sein.

Der Gedanke an sein Zeugnis brachte düstere Erinnerungen zurück. Darauf war Vater nicht stolz gewesen, ja noch nicht einmal enttäuscht. Er hatte ihn nur wieder mit diesem Blick angesehen, diesem gleichgültigen Blick, der nichts anderes aussagte als: 'Was kann man denn von dir schon erwarten?'

In diesem Moment hatte er die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, Vater endlich einmal glücklich zu sehen und seine Anerkennung zu erringen.

Doch vor zwei Stunden hatte sich alles geändert. Vor zwei Stunden hatte ihm diese seltsame Hauselfe mit der grünen Haarsträhne auf der Weihnachtsfeier des Ministeriums einen anonymen Brief überbracht. Die Nachricht bestand nur aus wenigen Zeilen: einer kurzen Information, dass einige Todesser heute Nacht die Familie Longbottom überfallen würden und einer verzweifelten Bitte, dies zu verhindern.

Ohne lange zu überlegen, hatte er sich auf seinen Besen geschwungen. Dies war seine Chance, seine Möglichkeit zu beweisen, dass er aus anderem Holz geschnitzt war, als sein alter Herr glaubte. Dieses Mal würde er nicht versagen. Dieses Mal würde er alles richtig machen.

Dort, war dies ein Schatten der über die glitzernde Schneedecke huschte? Eine Gestalt, lautlos, kaum sichtbar im nächtlichen Dunkel schlich sich ans Haus der Longbottoms heran.

Der Junge fackelte nicht lange. "_Expelliarmus!_" schrie er und ein roter Blitz fuhr aus seinem Zauberstab auf den Eindringling zu, welcher sich blitzschnell zu Boden gleiten ließ. Es zischte laut, als der Entwaffnungszauber neben ihnen im Schnee verglühte.

"_Stupefy!"_ Die zweite Gestalt war so plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Zwar streifte der Lähmungszauber ihn nur, doch es genügte, dass ihm die Sinne schwanden und er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ehe er sich wieder hochrappeln konnte, hatte ihm schon ein Stiefel den Zauberstab aus der Hand gekickt. Fesseln wanden sich um seinen Körper und kräftige Hände zogen ihn aus dem Schnee hoch.

"Bartemius Crouch? Der Sohn von Minister Crouch? Das ist nicht möglich!"

Fassungslos blickte er die beiden Männer an. Dies waren keine Todesser, es waren Aurori des Ministeriums. Sie trugen die malvenfarbenen Roben der Dark Force Defense League und die dazugehörigen Abzeichen.

"Ich kann alles erklären," versuchte er sich Gehör zu verschaffen. "Dort drinnen sind Todesser, ich bin hier, um sie unschädlich zu machen..."

"Aber sicher doch," unterbrach ihn der ältere der beiden. "Und genau deshalb hast du uns auch angegriffen, Kleiner. Los, beweg dich!" Er schob den Gefangenen auf das Haus zu.

"So hören Sie doch. Es ist alles ein Missverständnis und ich kann es beweisen. Jemand hat mir geschrieben, dass hier heute Nacht die Todesser angreifen werden. In einem Brief. Greifen Sie in die rechte Tasche meines Überwurfs, dann werden Sie ihn finden."

Der Auror zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er seinem Kollegen zu und dieser begann in Barty Crouch's Tasche herumzukramen. Dieser atmete auf; jetzt würde sich alles aufklären. Der Brief würde eindeutig beweisen, dass er nicht für die Todesser arbeitete, sondern auf der Seite des Ministeriums stand.

Trotzdem, sein wunderbarer Plan war fehlgeschlagen. Die Aurori würden die Todesser verhaften und er hatte keinerlei Anteil daran. Vater würde ihm höchstens Vorwürfe machen, dass er die Aurori in ihrer Arbeit behindert hatte.

"Hier ist tatsächlich ein Brief." Der Auror zog ein zerknittertes Blatt Pergament aus der Tasche. "Hier steht ... Donnerwetter!"

"Heute Nacht kannst du beweisen, dass du immer noch ein treuer Diener des Dunklen Lords bist." Der ältere Auror hatte sich jetzt ebenfalls über das Blatt gebeugt, und las die Worte darauf laut vor. "Oh, das ist ja äußerst interessant."

"Nein! Das kann nicht sein. Ich bin kein Todesser. Das ist alles eine Verwechslung. Ich bin unschuldig! Hören Sie, unschuldig!"

Verzweifelt zerrte Barty an seinen Fesseln. Das konnte nicht sein, das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Er hatte den Brief selbst gelesen, vor wenigen Stunden noch. Es war ein Hilferuf gewesen.

"Nein! Ich hab' nichts damit zu tun! Sie müssen mir glauben, ich hab' nichts damit zu tun!"

"_Silencio!_"

"Die werden echt immer jünger." Resigniert stieß der Auror die Luft aus. "Los, bringen wir ihn rein zu den anderen," wandte er sich an seinen Kollegen.


	23. Törchen Nr 23

**Date:** 23. Dezember  
**Author:** Amy  
**Category:** (Very) Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing:** wenn ihr euch spoilern wollt: Bill Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delaceur  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **Nix meins, alles gehört der J.K.! Buhu! TT  
**A/N:** Ich hoffe ich konnte die Stimmung die ich rüberbringen wollte halbwegs treffen.. meine Muse hat mich leider nicht mit einem großen Kuss beglückt, sondern nur so ein Bussi hinterlassen..

Die Rothaarige lächelte sanft, beugte sich dann von dem gemütlichen Sofa, auf dem sie saß, nach vorne zu dem daneben stehenden Tisch hinüber, angelte sich aus der hübschen Schale, die weihnachtlich passend mit Sternen verziert war, sich ein Vanillekipferl heraus. Dann wandte sie sich ihrer Freundin zu, hielt ihr den weiß gefärbte Keks entgegen und blinzelte ihr auffordernd zu. Die Blonde lachte leise, biss in die Hälfte des Kipferls und ihre Augen blitzten fröhlich als die Rothaarige gleichzeitig in die andere Hälfte biss, ihre Lippen dann sanft die der jungen Frau trafen. Sie ließen diesen Kontakt länger anhalten als es hätte sein müssen, lösten sich dann nur langsam wieder voneinander.  
„Am liebsten würde ich dich jeden Moment, in dem ich sehe, nur küssen.." hauchte jetzt eine von ihnen, betrachtete ihre Freundin sanft und strich über ihre Wange, steckte dann einer der vorwitzigen blonden Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr.  
„Mir geht es bei dir genauso.." hauchte die andere junge Frau als Antwort, schmiegte sich dabei an die Rothaarige. So blieben sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa sitzen, kuschelten sich an diesem kalten Winterabend nah aneinander, während draußen dicke, weiße Flocken auf die Erde fielen und vor ihnen im Kamin fröhlich die Flammen tanzten, ihnen Wärme spendeten.

Die Zeit schien förmlich stehen zu bleiben, für immer in dieser Szene einzufrieren, auf ewig den Anblick dieser beiden verliebten Mädchen zu zeigen, wie sie einfach glücklich miteinander waren und sich damit begnügten zusammen zu sein.

Die friedliche Idylle schien vollkommen zu sein, als sich mit einem Mal die Tür öffnete und einen eisigen Hauch in das Zimmer schickte, zwei Männer den Raum betraten und die beiden Mädchen verschwunden waren, zwei junge Frauen aufsprangen und ihnen entgegenstürmten.  
„Harry! Ich dachte schon ihr schafft es nicht durch den Schneesturm!" rief die Rothaarige begeistert, schlang dabei die Arme um ihren Mann und gab ihm einen innigen Willkommenskuss. „Hey Ginny… wenn du mich immer so begeisterst begrüßt, dann komme ich öfter zu spät." scherzte der Schwarzhaarige, sah seine Verlobte sanft an.  
Gleichzeitig drückte der große Bruder der Rothaarigen seine Frau an sich, lächelte sie verliebt an. „Es tut mir leid das es nicht schneller ging.. dafür haben wir den schönsten Tannenbaum geschlagen, der in dem ganzen Wald gestanden hat!"  
Seine blonde Frau lachte herzhaft auf, nickte zustimmend und lächelnd. „Da bin isch mir sischer, das du den schönsten mitgebracht ast.."


	24. Törchen Nr 24

**Date: **24. Dezember

**Author:** Cissylein

**Category: **Short Story

**Characters/Paring: **Harry Potter, ...

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren wurden von Joanne gezaubert.

**A/N:** Diese Story hatte ich schon für den letzten AK angefangen zu schreiben, aber ich glaube da war ich für das Thema noch nicht bereit. °g° Ich widme sie Albus Dumbledore °schnief° Bzw. all denen die seinen Tod betrauern. :(

* * *

**In Memoriam**

Dicke Schneeflocken rieselten vor dem Fenster herab. Bis auf das knisternde Feuer im Kamin war es vollkommen still im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er war froh darüber, denn heute war einer dieser Tage an dem er keine Lust hatte mit irgendjemandem zu reden. An dem der Anblick der verschneiten Ländereien Hogwarts' das einzige war, worin er Frieden fand.

„Mr. Potter?"

Harry drehte sich langsam um. Seine Verwandlungslehrerin stand in der Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Sie hatte die Hände in einer würdevollen Haltung vor dem Körper verschränkt, blickte aber freundlich lächelnd auf ihn herab. Harry sah, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Es gibt jemanden der Sie sehen möchte", erklärte McGonagall leise.

Flackernden Kerzen spiegelten sich in seinen Brillengläsern, waren die einzigen sichtbaren Bewegungen seines starren Körpers. „Wer?", fragte Harry ebenso leise.

„Folgen Sie mir", entgegnete die Direktorin und wartete, bis Harry aufgestanden und vor ihr aus der Tür getreten war.

Der Gryffindor runzelte verwundert die Stirn als McGonagall ihn zu der steinernen Phoenixstatue führte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer ihn da zu sehen wünschte und vor allem warum er es in Dumbledores – nein, in McGonagalls Büro wollte. Harry verspürte einen Stich, als er die großen Schwingen des goldenen Vogels betrachtete und senkte rasch den Kopf. Ihm fehlte Fawkes' Gesang.

Er hob seinen Kopf erst dann wieder, als McGonagall vor ihm zum Stehen kam und die Tür zum Büro öffnete. Er wartete darauf, dass sie eintreten würde, doch sie blieb neben ihm stehen und machte eine auffordernde Geste. Harry trat zögernd in das Domizil, dass er seit den Ereignissen im Sommer weitgehend gemieden hatte. Er machte ein paar weitere Schritte und blieb schlagartig stehen als er erkannte wer da neben dem Schreibtisch stand.

Albus Dumbledore sah gesünder aus denn je. Die milchigen Farben seiner Robe glänzten auf Grund des undefinierbaren Stoffes aus der sie bestand. Der Direktor beugte sich gerade über eines seiner vielen glitzernden Geräte, doch als er spürte, dass jemand im Raum war, blickte er auf. „Harry", sagte er und lächelte voller Wärme. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie schön es ist dich wieder zu sehen."

Harry starrte ihn noch immer völlig perplex an und drehte sich prüfend zur Tür, welche in diesem Moment mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss fiel.

„Du glaubst zu halluzinieren, nicht?", hörte er Dumbledores amüsierte Stimme in seinem Rücken und wandte sich ihm wieder zu. Harry nickte nur. „Man sollte um diese Zeit anscheinend wirklich nichts mehr essen", murmelte er und fasste sich an die Stirn.

Dumbledore lachte und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Als Harry vor ihm zurückwich, huschte für einen winzigen Augenblick ein Ausdruck von Schmerz über das Gesicht des ehemaligen Direktors, doch dann verschränkte er die Hände hinter dem Rücken und lächelte wieder, diesmal jedoch zaghafter. „Ich kann dich verstehen", sagte er ruhig.

„Das ist nicht real!", sagte Harry beinahe zornig.

„Es ist real."

„Das ist ein Zauber!", rief Harry energisch. In ihm flammte plötzlich eine so große Hoffnung auf, die ihm fast den Atem raubte.

Dumbledore nickte. „In Memoriam."

„Aber … Sie sind …"

„Tot, auch das stimmt. Kein Zauber vermag es, die Toten wieder zum Leben zu erwecken."

„Aber … sie sind _hier_! Ich verstehe nicht..."

Dumbledore seufzte mitleidig, die Verwirrung die sich in Harrys Mine widerspiegelte tat ihm fast weh. „In Memoriam, Harry, ist ein uralter Zauber der es einem Menschen erlaubt für eine kurze Zeit diejenigen zu besuchen, die er zu sehen wünscht."

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er musste zugeben, dass es selten vorkam, dass er bei Geschichte der Zauberei zuhörte, doch so etwas wäre ihm doch nicht entgangen. „Aber … davon habe ich nie etwas gehört!"

„Die meisten wissen nicht einmal, dass er existiert. Er wird weder im Unterricht erwähnt, noch jemals in Geschichts- oder Zauberbüchern erscheinen. Höchstens von dem Mann, der ihn entwickelt hat, könntest du in Geschichte der Zauberei schon einmal gelesen haben. Er war ein enger Bekannter von Nicolas Flamel. Sein Ziel war es einen Zauber zu finden der die Toten wieder belebt, aber er blieb erfolglos. Bis auf diesen Zauber. Das allerdings war ihm nicht genug und so wurde er über seinen aussichtslosen Versuchen allmählich verrückt." Er zögerte. „Du fragst dich sicher gerade, wieso Sirius von diesem Zauber keinen Gebrauch macht, nicht wahr? Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er zu der Mehrheit gehört, die ihn nicht kennt."

„Aber … wieso wird darüber nicht gesprochen!?", platzte es aus Harry heraus. „So vielen Menschen wäre es ein großer Trost diejenigen die sie verloren haben wieder zu sehen!"

„Nicht jeder besitzt die Kraft diesen Zauber durchzuführen, Harry. Glaubst du es wäre den Leuten ein Trost wenn plötzlich die Beine einer ihrer verstorbenen Verwandten im Raum auftauchen würden? Oder ein Arm? Es ist zu gefährlich, denn wenn man nicht stark genug ist, kann es schlimme Folgen haben."

„Verstehe", sagte Harry und nickte. „Und da sie der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten sind … waren…"

„Das hast _du_ gesagt." Dumbledore nickte, wie in Gedanken, bis sein Blick auf eine Schale fiel, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand. „Ah! Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen. Die haben mir gefehlt. Meistens erwische ich zwar gerade welche der eher unappetitlichen Sorte, aber was habe ich schon zu verlieren?"

Harry beobachtete wie sich Dumbledore vergnügt eine Bohne in den Mund steckte - und spürte plötzlich wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen strömten. Sein Gesicht war heiß vor Scham und Wut sogleich. Einerseits war er überglücklich Dumbledore wieder zu sehen, doch es tat auch so verdammt weh zu wissen, dass es nur für einen kurzen Moment sein würde.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore erschrocken und ließ die weiteren Bohnen, die er soeben in die Hand genommen hatte, wieder zurück in die Schale rieseln. Eine der Bohnen rollte quer über den Schreibtisch und kam mit einem sanften _Klick_ an einem Teleskop zum Stehen.

„Harry", wiederholte Dumbledore, diesmal sanfter und sein Blick wurde ernst.

„Es ist so unfair", platze Harry heraus und versuchte gegen das Schluchzen anzukämpfen. „So verdammt UNFAIR!" Seine Gesichtsmuskeln gingen ihren eigenen Weg, er wollte sich nicht vorstellen was er für einen jämmerlichen Anblick bot, doch irgendwo war es ihm auch egal. Zornig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. „Sie haben das nicht verdient! Hogwarts braucht Sie! Alle vermissen Sie! Sogar Peeves!!! Seitdem Sie weg sind spielt er kaum noch Streiche. Die große Weide bewegt sich nicht mehr, ich könnte ihre Äste anzünden sie würde sich nicht regen! Von Hagrid darf ich gar nicht erst sprechen, wissen Sie wie schwer es McGonagall fällt ihn vor sämtlichen Richtern zu schützen wenn er mal wieder gefährliche Bestien anschleppt?! Fawkes ist verschwunden! Und … ich schaff das nicht ohne Sie! Ich schaffe es nicht Voldemort zu besiegen, ich bin nur ein Junge, während er …"

Dumbledore war näher gekommen und legte Harry seine Hände auf die Schultern.

„Ohne Sie geht gar nichts", schloss Harry. „Es ist … es ist als hätte Hogwarts …" Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, eine neue Flut von Tränen strömte über sein Gesicht. „Als … hätte die ganze Zaubererwelt … aufgehört zu atmen … als hätte sie ihren Zauber verloren."

Dumbledore schwieg. Harry wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Er starrte auf den milchig blauen Stoff, den der Zauberer trug. Spürte die Wärme und angenehme Schwere von Händen auf seinen Schultern.

„So wie du das formulierst", sagte Dumbledore, „beginne ich fast meinen eigenen Tod zu betrauern."

„Tun Sie das denn nicht?", fragte Harry fassungslos.

„Es hatte einen Zweck. So wie alles in dieser Geschichte", entgegnete Dumbledore. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich aufatmend in seinem Sessel dahinter nieder. „Ein gutes Gefühl", sagte er lächelnd.

„Professor McGonagall macht ihre Sache ganz gut", bemerkte Harry abwesend und ließ sich selber in dem Stuhl vorm Schreibtisch nieder. „Aber … ohne Sie ist Hogwarts nicht Hogwarts."

„Veränderungen sind nie leicht."

Harry entgegnete nichts. Einige Augenblicke starrte er auf die Bertie Bott Bohne die über den Tisch gerollt war. Es gab so vieles was er den alten Zauberer noch hatte fragen wollen. Aber selbstverständlich fiel ihm gerade im Moment nichts davon ein. Er lauschte auf das leise Ticken der magischen Geräte im Raum und wünschte sich, für immer hier mit Dumbledore sitzen bleiben zu können.

„Harry du musst mir versprechen Severus so gut zu unterstützen wie du kannst."

Der Gryffindor hob den Kopf. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Dumbledore diesen Satz wirklich gesagt hatte, doch als der ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte, schluckte Harry heftig und in seinem Bauch entstand eine unglaubliche Wut. So wie jedes Mal, wenn es irgendjemand wagte diesen Namen zu nennen, der mittlerweile genauso gefürchtet wurde wie der des Dunklen Lords.

„Was?", fragte er unsicher. Er hoffte ganz einfach, dass sich diese Bitte als ein Irrtum herausstellen würde.

„Severus Snape", wiederholte Dumbledore, ohne auf die Fassungslosigkeit zu achten, die sich auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers abzeichnete. „Du sollst ihm helfen."

„WAS?", rief Harry jetzt sehr laut. „Er hat Sie umgebracht!"

„Ja, das ist mir noch sehr lebhaft in Erinnerung geblieben", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Wie soll ich jemandem helfen den ich so sehr hasse wie sonst niemanden auf der Welt!?", fuhr Harry aufgebracht fort. „Das Ministerium ist hinter ihm her! Die Auroren suchen ihn beinah intensiver als Voldemort!"

„Er ist auf eurer Seite. Aber er hat keine Chance solange es nicht wenigstens einen gibt der ihm hilft."

„Da bin ich der Falsche! Niemand verabscheut ihn so sehr wie ich!"

„Gerade deshalb bist du der Richtige dafür. Weil dir die anderen gerade _deshalb_ glauben werden."

„Das können Sie von mir nicht verlangen! Alles, aber nicht das!"

„Nein, verlangen kann ich es nicht", sagte Dumbledore müde. „Aber ich bitte dich darum. Sagen wir … als letzten Gefallen."

Harry gab ein wütendes Schluchzen von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass er auf unserer Seite ist? Sie haben ihm immer vertraut, aber das was er Ihnen angetan hat ist doch Beweis dafür, dass Sie falsch lagen."

„Er hatte keine andere Wahl, Harry. Hätte er es nicht getan … wäre er ums Leben gekommen und Draco Malfoy auch."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Lieber die beiden als _Sie_!"

Dumbledore legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass mich die anderen Todesser am Leben gelassen hätten?" Dann seufzte er. „Harry, dies würde eine zu lange Diskussion werden. Zu lang und zu anstrengend. So wie es gekommen ist, musste es kommen. Es ist richtig so, auch wenn du … und _ich_, darüber sehr traurig sind. Aber ich bin nicht hier, weil ich mit dir darüber sprechen will wie es hätte anders geschehen sollen. Sondern weil ich dich sehen wollte." Er lächelte. „Wie geht es deinen Freunden?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz gut, denke ich. Ron hat es immer noch nicht fertig gebracht Hermine zu sagen, dass … na ja Sie wissen schon."

Dumbledore stieß ein vergnügtes Lachen aus. „Verstehe."

„Und na ja", fuhr Harry fort, „wir haben das mit Remus und Tonks erfahren, ich nehme an Sie wussten davon?"

Dumbledore nickte lächelnd. „Hat Remus angefangen auf sein Herz zu hören oder versucht er noch immer vernünftig zu sein?"

„Mrs. Weasley versucht seit Wochen ihn dazu zu überreden, dass er Tonks einen Heiratsantrag macht, was Lupin, ich meine Remus, aber für zu überstürzt hält."

„Das sieht ihm ähnlich", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber vielleicht hat er Recht. Und Harry, wie geht es _dir_?"

Harry zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Es passte ihm so gar nicht, dass schon wieder eine neue Flut von Tränen in seine Augen stieg. „Was wollen Sie denn gern hören?"

„Am liebsten würde ich hören, dass es dir gut geht. Auch wenn ich dir das wahrscheinlich nicht glauben würde."

„Dann haben Sie sich die Frage ja eigentlich schon selbst beantwortet." Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Professor Dumbledore … wieso sehen Sie, nachdem was alles passiert ist, nicht endlich ein, dass Snape falsch spielt?"

„Weil ich die Wahrheit kenne", sagte Dumbledore mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Wirst du mir den Gefallen erweisen?"

„Ich werde es nicht für ihn tun. Sondern nur für Sie. Es ist mir gleich ob er Gründe gehabt hat oder nicht, ich werde ihm das nie verzeihen."

Dumbledore nickte traurig.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sie haben gesagt, dass dieser Zauber einmal im Jahr möglich ist."

„Ja, das ist richtig."

„Kommen … Sie dann nächstes Jahr wieder?"

Dumbledore lächelte „Wenn du es wünschst."

Harry nickte. „Ja."

„Ich hoffe ich sehe dich in guter Gesundheit wieder. Du wirst es schaffen, Harry. Ich glaube fest an dich. Ich bin nicht der einzige Mensch dem du etwas bedeutest. Und diese Menschen, deine Freunde, werden dir helfen." Dumbledore erhob sich. „Und nun wird es langsam Zeit für mich zu gehen."

„Was? Schon?", fragte Harry. „Aber … Sie sind doch noch gar nicht lange hier!"

„Selbst ich kenne die Wirkung dieses Zaubers nicht genau. Ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen."

Harry erhob sich ebenfalls und zögerte, es gab eine Frage die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. „Falls ich sterben sollte….sehen wir uns dann wider?"

Dumbledore blickte ihn teils überrascht, teils bestürzt an. „Ich bin sehr gerührt Harry, aber wäre das denn ein Grund für dich aufzugeben?"

„Kein Grund. Aber ein Trost. Und ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich aufgeben will. Aber….. für den Fall, dass ich trotzdem …wenn alles vorbei ist."

Der alte Zauberer kam langsam um den Tisch herum und vor Harry zum Stehen. „Für diesen speziellen Fall …ja, dann werden wir uns wieder sehen." Er breitete lächelnd seine Arme aus. „Nun … willst du einen alten Mann nicht umarmen?"

Harry blickte ihn etwas überrascht an. „Klar", sagte er dann verlegen und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte einen alten Mann zu umarmen. Was er da umarmte war pure Magie, Macht und Stärke. Aber noch ein anderes Wort schoss Harry durch den Kopf. _Familie_. Es war ein fremdes und zugleich bekanntes Gefühl.

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander, sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft.

Dieses Gefühl zu verlieren, als sich Dumbledore langsam von ihm löste und ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter klopfte, tat fast weh. Da waren schon wieder Tränen in seinen Augen, doch jetzt gab er sich keine Mühe mehr sie zurückzuhalten.

„Sei stark, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und Harry glaubte in den Augen des Zauberers ein Glitzern zu sehen. Er nickte und atmete tief durch. Es war seltsam, aber er fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas stärker, so als hätte er durch die Umarmung einen Funken von Dumbledores Kraft in sich aufgenommen.

„Du kannst noch eine Weile hier bleiben, wenn du magst. Minerva wird nach dir sehen." Der ehemalige Direktor lief zur Tür, drehte sich dort jedoch noch einmal um. „Ach, das hätte ich jetzt beinahe vergessen: Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry!"

„Ihnen auch fröhliche Weihnachten, Sir. Wo gehen Sie eigentlich hin?"

„Durch diese Tür", sagte Dumbledore mit seinem verschmitzten Lächeln und zwinkerte Harry ein letztes Mal zu. Harry erwiderte sein Lächeln, und blickte dem alten Zauberer mit einem wehmütigen Gefühl hinterher. Als er verschwunden war, drehte sich Harry um und starrte zum zweiten Mal auf die Bertie Bott Bohne, die auf dem Tisch lag. Sie war von einem dreckigen Gelb. Harry erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Worte aus dem ersten Schuljahr als wären sie erst gestern gewesen. _„Ah! Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung! In meiner Jugend hatte ich das Pech, auf eine zu stoßen, die nach Erbrochenem schmeckte, und ich fürchte, seither habe ich meine Schwäche für sie verloren – aber ich denke mit einer kleinen Toffe-Bohne bin ich auf der sicheren Seite, meinst du nicht? – Meine Güte! Ohrenschmalz!"_

Harry lächelte. Er griff nach der Bohne und ließ sie in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

* * *

**A/N:** Ich wünsche euch allen ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Vielen Dank an alle Autoren und die, die immer wieder fleißig Nachschub geliefert und damit Annas Nerven beruhigt haben. An meinen Elfen geht ein ganz besonders großes Dankeschön, weil sie sich dieses Jahr dazu bereit erklärt hat, die Chef-Organisation des AK's zu übernehmen. 

Wir sehen uns ganz sicher nächstes Jahr wieder (dann vielleicht mit post-Band-7-stories … holy moly!).

Eure Cissy


End file.
